The Land of Dragons
by wishesdreams
Summary: It started off as a normal day for Hiccup, and then it just went downhill once Dagur Berserker (a.k.a, Dagur the Deranged) cornered him in the art hallway. They could've walked by like any normal student but no, Jack Frost and Merida DunBroch just had to get involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled or any other recognizable movie characters seen in this story. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved to Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, DreamWorks, Pixar, Disney etc.

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, language, underage drinking, underage drug use [more warnings will be taken off/added as the story progresses]

**Notes: **This is my first crossover story [as _dreams_], and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm trying to broaden my writing range although I have no idea if this is going to be Hijack [or Frostcup]. I hope you all enjoy this story, and please review, favorite, and follow! I'm sorry if the characters are too OOC, I'm afraid I can't do Hiccup's sarcasm justice. I have succumbed to the madness of Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. It makes me depressed though since it can never become a real movie.

_This has no Beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. _

:: The Land of the Dragons ::

{One}

Hiccup sighed as he slouched forward, wishing once again that he were invisible. Oh, he was invisible alright to the rest of his peers unless they wanted something from him, but the thought generally came as a result of his personal torturers. He trudged forward, holding his AP World History textbook close to his chest, his bag slapping against his legs as he walked, and seemed to shrink into himself to appear as a nobody to the swirling crowds of Thaddeus High surrounding him.

He walked up a staircase, made a sharp left, and entered the art hallway. It was deserted, which was normal since lunch just started twelve minutes ago and it was a long walk from the courtyard all the way to the building that encased the art room. Hiccup's stomach gurgled in protest over the lack of food but Hiccup scowled at the organ before mentally telling it to toughen up.

Then, a voice behind him spoke, making him freeze in panic.

"Hello, Hiccup."

Hiccup turned slightly to see Dagur Berserker, who was dubbed Dagur the Deranged by the student populace, towering behind him. Hiccup swallowed down his encroaching fear. "H-Hello, Dagur. W-why are you in the a-art h-hallway?"

Dagur's pale lips spread into a smile that made shivers crawl on Hiccup's spine. Dagur was around five feet nine, with black hair, muscles, and green eyes. He had three scars that ran down from his left eyebrow to his cheekbone, crossing over his left eye. It gave him a look that screamed intimidation.

Dagur leaned against one of the lockers, eyes on Hiccup's small physique with curiosity. "I saw you walking alone and figured I'd follow to see what you were up to. Why, _Hiccup_, I didn't know you were an artist."

Hiccup fought down a shudder. He hated the way Dagur spoke of his name. It was like a purr. Either way, it was creepy, like one would think a pedophile or a stalker would speak like to their latest victim.

"O-oh, really?" Hiccup responded, loathing the way Dagur made his voice squeak. "I-I thought i-it w-was obvious, s-since I c-carry a sketchbook all the time." He ended in a mutter, eyes peering down at the white tiles of the hallway.

Dagur suddenly hissed, "Are you calling me stupid, Haddock?"

Heart thudding, Hiccup replied, "Wha—no, I wasn't!"

"Liar," Dagur snarled before lunging forward a split second later, so fast that Hiccup didn't have a chance to scramble away before his books clattered loudly onto the floor along with his bag and his back was being slammed into the lockers, Dagur holding him by the front of his shirt. Dagur's bright green eyes were flashing with ire. Hiccup knew that he was practically radiating fear.

Give him his other bullies—Pitch Black or Hans S. Isles or his cousin Snotlout or the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, who were all easy and predictable to deal with—, give him anyone else but Dagur the Deranged.

"You know what I do to—"

Dagur's tirade was cut off by a shout, "Hey! What the bloody hell do yeh think yer doin'?"

Hiccup's and Dagur's head snapped towards a tall redheaded girl, who was wearing a dark green blouse with a black skirt and stockings. Her blue eyes flashed, much like Dagur's, and she was holding a lacrosse stick, gripping it tightly.

"Let the wee lamb go," snapped the girl.

_Wee lamb? I'm not that small, people…._

Dagur let out a hysterical laugh. "What are _you _going to do, DunBroch? Bat your eyes at me?"

The DunBroch chick growled but someone else stepped out from the double doors. He had white hair, blue eyes much like the girl, and his jaw was clenched. _This must be my lucky day, _Hiccup thought sourly. _Everyone, grab some popcorn and soda, it's Hiccup Humiliation Day! _

"Berserker, let him go before I—,"

"Before _what_, Frost?" Dagur questioned.

Hiccup allowed a small sliver of hope to enter. Maybe he wouldn't get beaten today? He then squashed his hope, Dagur would find a way to "punish" him, either after school or sometime this week.

He sighed and dared to speak. "Can we get going? Because I have somewhere to be."

"Ooh, got a girlfriend, Hiccup?" Dagur asked, his previous conversation with his wannabe saviors forgotten in favor of Hiccup. "Who is it? Then again, who would ever want to date someone like _you_?"

Hiccup scowled as he tried not to have that comment sting. It wasn't his fault he was so damn short or had the body of a talking fishbone.

"I'm bored now," Dagur said which Hiccup cringe because a bored Dagur was not a Dagur Hiccup wanted to be around. He was dropped to the floor as Dagur yawned and said, "See you later, _Hiccup_." He threw Hiccup a lecherous grin before waltzing his way out of the art hallway, grinning widely at the Frost bot and DunBroch girl.

Hiccup shuddered but quickly gathered his books and bag. He jumped and squeaked (though it was a _manly _squeak) when a warm hand was placed on his arm. He whirled around to see DunBroch and Frost standing behind him. DunBroch was touching his arm.

"Hey, are yeh alright?" She asked him, serious.

"How long as Dagur been terrorizing you?" asked Frost, solemn just like DunBroch.

Hiccup felt slight anger flare inside of his chest. He wasn't something to be pitied. He glared at them both. "Why do you care?" Hiccup said harshly before turning on his heel and stalking towards the art room, where the teacher, Mr. Aster Bunnymund, or Mr. B as he liked to be called, was currently painting an Easter themed portrait. Rock music blared throughout the room.

"Hey, Mr. B," Hiccup greeted, mumbling, as he made his way inside of the room.

"Hi, Hiccup," Mr. B replied as he dipped his paintbrush into a turquoise paint.

Hiccup shuffled towards his normal desk, setting down his books and bag before walking across the room to grab an apron. There were a couple of people in the room, which surprised him. There was a tall, blonde, green-eyed girl who was jumping excitedly on the balls of her feet as she painted and chattered to a brunet boy sitting next to her, and there was a dark-haired girl who was sketching in her book a few seats away from Hiccup, but that was mainly it.

"Jack, Merida! You made it!"

Hiccup looked up to see his two almost-saviors enter the art room and make their way towards the blonde and brunet. He groaned quietly but grabbed some charcoal pencils and his classroom sketchbook. Quickly making his way to his seat near the window, Hiccup tried to make himself as small as possible.

"That's the kid Dagur was bullying in the hallway," Hiccup heard being whispered.

_I'm horrible at this invisible thing,_ he thought as he turned to the page of his latest sketch. It was a fat dragon, one he was going to name a Gronckle. It had large bumps all around it's physique, slightly small wings, but large eyes and nostrils. It was adorable.

"_What_?" snapped the blonde, horrified. "Oh, the poor thing."

He wanted to die from mortification. He buried his nose into his sketchbook as he began working on the Gronkle's wings. He decided that he'd begin sketching out a Monstrous Nightmare after the Gronckle was done with. However, before he could properly immerse himself in a world of dragons, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked up to see a pair of green eyes blinking at him.

"Hi!" The blonde girl beamed at him. "I'm Rapunzel."

"H-hi," Hiccup responded. Why was she talking to him?

"Are you alright? Did Dagur do permanent damage? Do you need to go to the nurse, the hospital?" asked the girl rapidly, barely breathing between words.

"Whoa, Punzie, take a breather." DunBroch said, amused.

"Yeah, Zel, let him speak," said the brunet.

Rapunzel scoffed at them before peering at Hiccup expectedly. He was unceremoniously gaping at them, especially the blonde. He blinked, remembering the questions being asked, and replied, "I-I'm fine. Really. You don't need to be concerned with me at all."

"But…" Rapunzel bit her lip. "You ran into _Dagur_."

Hiccup stared at them. He didn't see what the big deal was.

"So? I run into Dagur almost every day." Hiccup said, wanting to turn back to his Gronckle. He was going to name it Meatlug. The four of the older teenagers gaped at him. "What?"

"Almost every day?" whispered the Frost boy. He was clenching his fist. "Ugh, do I wish I took a swing at Dagur's face when I had the chance."

"That'd be horrible," Hiccup said without thinking or filtering his mouth. "Dagur's well-known for his fast reflexes and, well, clobbering people to the floor."

The four snorted and the brunet said, "Well, isn't that the understatement of the year."

"You never said your name, you know." DunBroch blurted as she, and the other teens, took seats around Hiccup. He gulped.

"Uh, it's…" He sighed. Well, there went his peaceful lunch hour. "I'm Hiccup. Nice to meet you."

_Not really,_ he added mentally, refraining from speaking it.

"I'm Eugene," the brunet introduced himself. "Though most people call me Flynn."

"I'm Jack," the Frost boy said, smiling toothily at him.

"Merida," DunBroch said. "It's nice to meet you too, Hiccup."

"So what grade are you in, Hiccup?" asked Rapunzel politely.

"Ninth," he responded reluctantly. "W-what about you, guys?"

"Jack and I are sophomores," Merida said. "While Punzie and Flynn are both juniors."

Hiccup nodded, though he was wondering why they were still here. No one ever talked to him unless it was academically related. Thankfully, he was saved by the bell and the four teenagers stood, collecting their belongings. Hiccup was glad he had art class this period, Politely, he said goodbye to the four when they were about to leave before making himself comfortable with Meatlug.

* * *

><p>Hiccup sighed as he walked out of his last period, which was his AP English. He swore the teacher loathed him for some weird reason. He was making his way through the pulsing crowds when someone called his name, which caused him to jerk to a stop, startled.<p>

"Hiccup!"

He turned, blinking, to see Rapunzel racing after him, Eugene on her heels. "Hey Hiccup," greeted Rapunzel brightly as she bounced on her heels with unreciprocated energy. Eugene was huffing from the run. "Do you want to hang with the others and I at Baby Tooth's?"

Baby Tooth's was an awesome cafe, art studio, and book store. It was named after the owner, whom everyone called Baby Tooth despite the fact that her actual name was Bria. Bria was amazing as was her mother, Annie, whom everyone called Tooth since she acted like the tooth fairy and wore wings sometimes.

Hiccup stared. This was starting to get suspicious. He shook his head. "No thanks, I have to get home."

"Oh," Rapunzel pouted, practically deflating in front of his eyes. Then she brightened and said, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Uh…"

"Okay, Hiccup, see you tomorrow!" said the hyperactive blonde before she zoomed out of sight, pulling Eugene behind. Eugene hollered a goodbye to Hiccup, whilst he stood there, gawking, in the thinning crowd. Hiccup shook his head before he began to walk home. The last thing he needed was to bump into one of his bullies, who were probably lurking about, waiting.

Hiccup made it home before his father, which made him breathe a sigh of relief. His black cat, Toothless, mewed in welcoming from his scratching post. "Hey, buddy," Hiccup said as he dropped his bag and book on the couch, stretching. He scratched Toothless behind the ear, chuckling as his cat purred in satisfaction and smugness.

Hiccup grabbed his things and walked upstairs to his room, Toothless following. Opening his door, Hiccup smiled at the peace. His room wasn't overly large but it was big in comparison to others. The walls were a rich green while his carpet was a soft brown, his bed dressed in the same colors. Hanging on the walls were portraits, paintings, and sketches, and a desk sitting underneath his window was littered with his creations. Hiccup dropped his bag on the floor and himself onto his bed, curling into a ball instantly.

"Today was weird, Toothless," Hiccup said as the cat jumped onto his bed and padded towards him. "Four people talked to me today, and it wasn't the normal 'what was the homework' or the 'I'm going to hit you now' that I usually get from people."

Toothless purred.

"Do you think they're playing a joke on me, since I'm a freshman? You know, fresh meat and everything."

Growling, Toothless rested his paw on Hiccup's chest, as if saying _how dare those humans hurt my human?!_

Hiccup chuckled before scratching Toothless underneath his chin. He sighed, staring at his alarm clock. It was four in the afternoon. His father wasn't home yet, though that was normal. He was probably hanging out with his friends at the station. Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes.

_Another day has passed..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled or any other movie characters seen in this story. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved to Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, DreamWorks, Pixar, Disney etc.

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, language, underage drinking, underage drug use, bullying, minor child neglect [more warnings will be taken off/added as the story progresses]

**Notes: **I hope you all enjoy this story, and please review, favorite, and follow! I'm sorry if the characters are too OOC or if I botch Merida's slight Scottish brogue.

_This has no Beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes._

**To Guest: **Thanks so much for the review! For the HiJack question, I really don't know if I'm going to make this HiJack or not, I'm writing and planning as I go so we'll have to see as I write more chapters. I hope you like this one!

**To GirlFromGa11ifrey: **Thanks for the review, and being the first reviewer! I hope you like this chapter!

:: The Land of the Dragons ::

{Two}

Hiccup took a bite out of his breakfast bagel and grabbed his bag to leave. His fathers' coffee and breakfast was on the table, steaming. Toothless was purring contently as he ate his breakfast, which consisted of fish and milk. Hiccup sighed, preparing himself for another dreadful day. He didn't bother telling his father he was leaving since the man wouldn't appreciate being woken up for such a simple thing, and Hiccup did not want to deal with the man so early in the morning.

The walk to school was short and simple, the November air getting crisp though not too cold for him to wear something bulkier than his normal long sleeve shirts and jeans. As Hiccup crossed the schools' threshold, he counted his blessings that he hadn't encountered his bullies. Briskly making his way to his locker, he pondered on if those odd group of four teens from the art room yesterday would bother him.

"Hey, Hiccup!"

_I spoke too soon…_

Hiccup turned to see Rapunzel barrelling towards him with a smile stretched over her lips. Her enthusiasm was getting tiresome for Hiccup, honestly, where did she store that energy?

"Hello," greeted Hiccup as he closed his locker and locked it. He shouldered his bag. "Good morning, Rapunzel."

"Who's this?" asked the auburn-haired girl, who was standing next to Rapunzel.

"Oh, Hiccup, this is my cousin, Anna Arendelle," Rapunzel said. "Anna, this is Hiccup."

"Hi," greeted Anna. "I like your name...is it a nickname?"

Hiccup blinked but shook his head. "No," he mumbled. "It's my actual name."

"Oh," said Anna, looking a bit uncomfortable since Hiccup could clearly see that she wanted to laugh. "Oh, I see Hans and the others. Bye, Rapunzel! Bye...Hiccup." And then the ginger rushed away.

Rapunzel frowned, narrowing her eyes at her cousin but Hiccup was used to it. His name was another reason why he was bullied.

"Sorry about her," Rapunzel apologized. "She's just been so different ever since she started hanging out with Hans and his crowd."

Hiccup nodded and was about to say his goodbyes and head to his first period, preferably before he was spotted, but he saw a flash of red from the corner of his eye and Merida came into view.

"Hi, Hiccup, Punzie!"

"Hey, Merida!"

"...hi," mumbled Hiccup.

Seriously, when will these upperclassmen get the hint and leave? Or would they just play their cruel joke on him and get it over with.

"Hey everyone!" yelled Jack as he came up from behind Hiccup.

Hiccup jumped, heart pounding. He hated it when people came up from behind him.

_A rough voice in his ear. Large, calloused hands wrapping around his arm, pulling, pushing, bruising. _

_Black and blue all over. Heart pounding, thoughts racing, trembling. _

'_Wanna leave, wanna go. Let me go, let me go!'_

_Laughter, cold cruel laughter...ringing in his ears…_

"Don't do that," scolded Hiccup before he could help himself. Jack laughed and ruffled his hair. Hiccup blinked but scowled.

"Who do you have first period?" asked Merida.

"I have Chemistry with Mr. Drew."

The upperclassmen gaped at him. He grew defensive and crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"

"You're a freshman, and you take Chem?" asked Eugene, incredulous.

"So?" Hiccup practically snarled.

"Hey, hey," Jack said. "Calm down, Hiccup. We're just surprised. Most freshman take biology."

Hiccup looked down at the tiled floors. "I took that in the eighth grade."

"Whoa," Rapunzel said. "What school did you go to?"

"Same as everyone else," Hiccup muttered. "Burgess Middle."

"I don't remember biology being an eighth grade course," said Eugene.

"I took it online," snapped Hiccup. He was really getting annoyed with these four. Once again, _why _were they here?

"_Well, if it isn't Hiccup the Useless, the freak with no friends."_

"Sorry if I seem like I'm prying," apologized Eugene, his hands upward as if saying, _I surrender_.

"It's your lucky day," Merida said. "I have Mr. Drew first period." Then she frowned. "How come I haven't noticed yeh before?"

"I sit in the back," sighed Hiccup.

The bell shrieked and the halls began to flood with students. Merida grabbed Hiccup's arm and started pulling him in the direction of Chemistry class.

Mr. Drew allowed his students to pick their own seats, so long as they didn't speak and pass notes and disrupt the class. It was his first year as a Chemistry teacher and he was boring, though the labs he put together involved fire and explosions, which made up for his attitude.

Hiccup sat in the back of the class in his normal seat, surrounded by empty chairs and black tables. Merida surprised him by sitting in the vacant seat next to him. Mr. Drew took attendance and handed out sheets regarding molecular formulas.

A note was slid next to him. He stared at it, then at Merida who winked at him and motioned for him to respond. He read the note.

_Are you going to Baby Tooth's this afternoon with us?_

Scribbling his response, he gave it back to Merida covertly.

_No. Why? _

He heard Merida sigh as she wrote down her reply.

_It'll be fun, I promise._

_I have things I need to do after school. I can't._

Yes, like clean the house and hole himself up in his room.

_You sure it can't wait?_

_I'm positive, Merida. I can't go to Baby Teeth's._

_It's Baby Tooth's, Hiccup. Lol. _

Hiccup blinked at the paper. What the hell did _lol _mean? The bell for second period rang and Hiccup dashed out of the Chemistry classroom to make it to Algebra II, before Pitch Black caught him on his way to Calculus.

A pale hand snatched him in the hallway as he half-jogged, half-walked and pulled him into a dark corner. As usual, no one paid them any mind. Hiccup squeaked as he saw Pitch grin toothily at him. Hiccup ignored the way his knees trembled. Why did the senior like seeing Hiccup terrified? It was as if Hiccup's terror was Pitch's drug.

He was lifted, back pressing against the wall. "H-hi, Pitch."

"Hello, Hiccup." Pitch said, as if they were old friends. "I haven't seen you in weeks. Are you hiding from me?"

"What?" Hiccup said, faking a laugh and ignoring his stomach dropping to his feet at the high pitch of his voice. "Me? Hide? From _you_." Hysterical laughter bubbled in his throat but he swallowed it down. The warning bell rang overhead.

Pitch smiled.

* * *

><p>Hiccup groaned, holding the ice pack to the side of his face.<p>

"Are you sure you're alright, Hiccup?" Nurse Belle asked once more, staring at him seriously.

Hiccup nodded but then groaned again at the pounding echo that resonated in his mind. Miss Belle chuckled softly. "Take a lie down, Hiccup. I'll inform your fifth period teacher that you're in the nurses office. It's Mr. B, right?"

"Right," said Hiccup as he laid down on one of the many beds.

Pitch was, well, incensed at Hiccup for "daring to hide from him" which Hiccup didn't get. It wasn't _his _fault the senior didn't catch him as often as he'd liked. Therefore, for his impudence, Hiccup got a fresh new bruise on the side of his face. The door to the nurses' office opened and Ms. Belle yelled, "I'll be with you in a moment!" before taking one last look at Hiccup and bustling forth to the newest occupant.

Hiccup ignored Ms. Belle and the unknown student in favor of closing his eyes and wondering how he was going to explain this newest bruise to his father. He could always play it off as he got into a fight, but it wasn't that believable since Hiccup didn't really like confrontations nor was he exactly proficient in the art of punching other people. He sighed and grumbled, his father was insufferable whenever Hiccup told him he got bullied.

"_I can't always be there to protect you, Hiccup. You've got to learn to stand up for yourself."_

"Hiccup?"

His eyes flew open to see Rapunzel standing in the doorway, eyes wide, and gaping.

"H...hey, Rapunzel," Hiccup greeted. "What brings you here?"

Rapunzel didn't respond. Her eyes were narrowed in on the dark, swelling bruise. "Was it Dagur?" she asked.

"Hiccup!" Ms. Belle yelled suddenly, accusingly. "You said you tripped and hit your cheek on the desk!"

Eh...not the best of his excuses but it worked.

Until Rapunzel walked in, of course.

Hiccup sighed, slouching. He hated the disappointed look on Ms. Belle's face. "It wasn't Dagur," Hiccup mumbled.

"Then who was it?" asked Rapunzel.

Ms. Belle placed her hands on her hips. Her bun was beginning to unravel, small wisps of her brunette hair curled down to her shoulders, framing her face prettily.

"Well?" prompted Ms. Belle.

Hiccup groaned, closing his eyes, before whispering, "Pitch. It was Pitch."

"Who?" asked Rapunzel. "

"Oh," Ms. Belle said, her eyes flaming with the news. "You mean Kozmotis Black!"

Rapunzel gaped, "Didn't he get arrested last weekend for breaking and entering or something?"

Ms. Belle shook her head. "I'm not allowed to discuss that. Now, Hiccup," she narrowed her gaze at the freshmans' shrinking physique. "Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?"

Hiccup shrugged.

_Pitch towered over his cowering body. "You tell anyone, you twerp, and I'll kill you. Got it?"_

_Hiccup nodded, body trembling and aching from where it was kicked, cheek throbbing but he didn't dare touch his face. It might give Pitch the grounds for another punch. _

_He nodded firmly. "Good," said Pitch. The bell rang overhead. "See you later, I suppose." Pitch stalked to his class and Hiccup stayed in the shadows, shakily taking in his breaths one at a time. He held his cheek gingerly, biting down the hiss that threatened to escape. He stood on quivering feet and forced his way to the nurses' office._

_There was no way he was going to class like this._

Bullies seemed to rule his life one way or the other.

What joy.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, Haddock, who ran you over?" blinked one of his classmates as he walked into the classroom.<p>

Hiccup shrugged once more and slunked to his seat in the back. The Annoying Four, as he'd taken to call those upperclassmen, weren't in his AP English class, which was like a breath of fresh air. Heads turned to him, staring at his blossoming bruise, before turning back to their friends, whispering.

"Alright, class, settle it down," drawled Mr. Grump.

The name fit the teacher perfectly. The class kicked off with Mr. Grump talking about their AP exam in the spring, sometime around May. The class groaned and moaned once he started speaking about free response questions. Hiccup stared out the window.

"Haddock!" barked the teacher.

Hiccup jumped, jerking his head to the front of the room. "Y-yes, Mr. Grump?"

"Principal wants to see you," grunted Mr. Grump, who as peering at his bruise curiously.

As Hiccup gathered his things, took the pass from Mr. Grump, and walked out of the classroom, their whispers floated to his ears.

"_I heard that his parents gave him that bruise during lunch…"_

"_...I think it was Dagur, you know, it seems like something the bastard would do…."_

"_...damn, I wonder what I'll be having for dinner tonight…"_

"_...he's so tiny, are you sure he's a freshman?"_

Hiccup closed the door to the whispering and sighed before making his way down to the front office. His heart was in his throat as he knocked on the wooden panel of the door. He'd never been called down before. He was a straight A student and there was nothing he could've done to upset Miss Bloodgood.

"Enter," called the stern woman.

Hiccup opened the door and his eye widened a bit at seeing Pitch Black slouching in one of the seats in the office.

_Oh no,_ Hiccup thought. Dread pooled in the pit of his stomach. _Da, da, da, I'm dead._

"Have a seat, Mr. Haddock." Miss Bloodgood said, motioning to the other empty chair. Hiccup sat down on the edge of the seat, far away from Pitch. Well, as much as he'd dared to. "Now, I've been hearing things about you two having a...disagreement."

_Disagreement my ass,_ Hiccup snorted in his head.

"Mr. Black, care to explain the need to assault Mr. Haddock on the way to your Calculus course?" asked Miss Bloodgood.

"I did no such thing, Principal," lied Pitch smoothly. He didn't even look anxious at being in the office.

Miss Bloodgood glared stonily at Pitch. "Mr. Black, I have reviewed the footage of the cameras in the hallways and all evidence points to you assaulting Mr. Haddock as he was going to his math class. You pulled him into the darkest point of the hallway, in which one where there _is _a camera positioned there to catch foolhardy students such as you."

Pitch's cool façade shattered, and he was floundering for words, for another excuse.

"Mr. Haddock," Miss Bloodgood turned to him. "Do you wish to press charges?"

It was then that he saw the two police officers standing in the room, along with a man and woman whom Hiccup assumed was Pitch's parents. Hiccup glanced at Pitch, whose jaw was clenched and his nostrils flaring.

Hiccup gulped but looked back at Miss Bloodgood and shook his head. "No," he murmured.

He ignored Pitch's smirk. Miss Bloodgood nodded and bid him farewell as the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Hiccup walked out of the office and onto the front lawn of Thaddeus High School. He sighed but tightened the straps of his bag and started to make his way home. However, a honk blasting from a car made him jump.

"Hey, Hiccup!" called Jack Frost.

Hiccup turned to see The Annoying Four, in what was presumed to be Eugene's car, right next to him. Hiccup sighed. "Yes?"

"Come with us to the…" Eugene started but paused at the sight of his face. His face began to cloud with ire. "Where's Dagur? I'll kill the bastard."

"Calm down, Mr. Violent," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "It wasn't Dagur. It was Pitch Black."

"That creeper?" asked Merida from the backseat. "I swear, he put hidden cameras in the girls' locker room last year."

"Ew, Merida," complained Rapunzel, who shuddered at the thought.

"What do you want?" asked Hiccup shortly. "I have to get home."

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Eugene asked. "It'll be fun."

_It was dark outside, almost storming. A girl with blonde hair was begging Hiccup to come join them at the local bonfire. "C'mon, Hiccup, it'll be fun. I swear." _

_A large blonde boy was nodding. In his hands held a book titled 'dragons flight' "Sure you don't want to come? I need someone to help me with Astrid's crazyness."_

"_What's that supposed to mean, Fishlegs? I'll have you know that I'm perfectly sane!" _

_Laughter. Such wonderful laughter. It went downhill, then. Spiraling into unknown insanity._

_It was dark. It was cold. So cold. _

'_Wanna go home. Wanna get away. Let me go. Let me go!'_

Hiccup blinked but sighed. Maybe this is where they'll play the joke. "Might as well get it over with, Haddock," he mumbled to himself before turning to the Annoying Four and said, "Fine. I'll go. Just this once, and you'll leave me alone. Got it?"

Jack smirked. "Sure, Hiccup. Get in!" The backseat door was propped open and Hiccup climbed inside of the silver Honda Civic.

An artist named Sia was playing from the radio once Hiccup was buckled in.

"To Baby Tooth's!"

The drive to Baby Tooth's was a short five minutes, two blocks away from Hiccup's house. As he got out of Eugene's car, he wondered how he missed the place since he passed it by everytime he walked to and from school. He only knew vague ideas about Baby Tooth's. It was a coffee house, an art studio and book store wrapped in one.

When Hiccup walked inside, one thing for sure was that the place was colorful. Bright colors flashed out at him but it didn't make it look gaudy or blinding. It looked like the clutter of artistic genius.

Hiccup loved it.

"See?" laughed Jack once he saw the look on Hiccup's face. "I told you he'd love the place, Merida!"

"Oy, shut it, Frost!"

"Jack!" yelled a girl who had two different eye colors and multiple highlights in her dark brown hair. Hiccup wondered if the girl had heterochromia, since one iris was blue and the other was….purple? The girl hugged Jack tightly before her eyes landed on Hiccup. "Hi! I'm the owner, Bria. What's your name, and welcome to Baby Tooth's!"

The girl was on par with Rapunzel in regards to engery.

"Uh...I'm Hiccup." He greeted. "I like this place."

Bria grinned. "Thanks, Hiccup! Call me if you need me. I'll be somewhere around here." And then the girl fluttered away, chattering with another customer.

"That's my cousin," Jack told him. "She co-owns the store with my Aunt Tooth."

"Oh," Hiccup nodded.

"Come on," Rapunzel said. "I snagged us a seat over there, by the window."

Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men was playing overhead. Hiccup saw many bobbing heads and lip-singing. He even saw someone use a straw as a microphone, their table bursting into giggles.

Eugene tapped his fingers to the beat. "I love this song, and the band."

"So, Hiccup, how are you liking Thaddeus High?" asked Rapunzel as she took out a book from her bag.

Hiccup blinked and shifted. "It...It's okay."

"It'd be better if those jerks would leave you alone," groused Jack. Merida nodded in agreement.

Hiccup wanted to scream. Why did they care? No one ever cared. Instead, he settled for sighing and staring down at the dark blue table top. He debated taking out his sketchbook to doodle but decided against it. It might be considered rude and he didn't want another bruise if these upperclassmen proved to be violent if angered.

"What's your favorite subject?" asked Merida.

Hiccup looked up and said, "A-art."

"What period do you have Mr. B?" asked Rapunzel, whose eyes lit up at the mention of art.

"I have him after lunch," said Hiccup.

"Do you mostly paint, sculpt or…?"

"I…" His phone buzzed, cutting him off. He excused himself to take the call, walking out to the front of Baby Tooth's for some privacy. His father was calling him. "Hi, dad."

"_Hiccup_," said his father in a gruff voice. "_I'll be coming in late, tonight."_

This was normal. "Okay."

"_Your principal called," _

His heart dropped. _Here we go..._

"_What's this about some Pithy boy punching you?"_

"H...his names' Pitch" Hiccup spluttered. "B-but, uh, his real name is—"

"_I don't care about his real name! I thought we went over this, Hiccup, you've got to learn to fight back!"_

I can't, Hiccup wanted to say. I can't fight back, that's the problem. You know I can't. Instead, he replied, "I know, dad. I...I'll fight back next time."

"_There better not be a next time, Hiccup. Look, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."_

His father hung up. There was no goodbye, no 'I love you', not even a 'I'm sorry you got punched by someone who is three times your size and weight, Hiccup'. He sighed. He didn't know why he felt so disappointed. He was used to this after all. He walked back inside.

"Hiccup...are you alright?"

Hiccup looked at Merida and plastered a fake smile on his face. "I'm fine, Merida." He sat down in his seat, shoving his phone back into his bag. Listening to the conversations around him, he gathered that Jack and Merida were arguing over sports, whereas Rapunzel was regaling Eugene with her latest art piece. He looked at the time. It was almost four o'clock.

"Jack Frost!" boomed a large, muscled, tattooed white-haired man.

Hiccup jumped.

Jack laughed. "Hey, Uncle North."

_This is...Jack's uncle?_

"And Jack's friends," North beamed. "Hello Merida, Rapunzel, Eugene…" he turned to Hiccup. "I'm afraid that I don't know who you are."

"This is Hiccup, North," Merida said. "Hiccup, this is North."

Hiccup gave a small wave. "Hi."

North let out a boisterous laugh. It made Hiccup jump once more. He didn't like loud noises. "He is cute, no?"

A burning blush arose on Hiccup's cheeks. "North," Rapunzel scolded half-heartedly. "You're embarrassing him. Stop it!"

"Just telling the truth, Punzie, no harm done, right, Hiccup?" North looked at him with icy blue eyes.

Dumbfounded, all Hiccup could do was nod. No one ever called him _cute_. He was all pale and freckles and awkward and dorky. People would have to have pretty low standards if they wanted to date him, even considering it.

Hiccup cleared his throat once North walked away. "I..uh...need to get home."

"Oh," frowned Jack. "Alright."

"I'll drive!" Merida said as she snatched Eugene's car keys and made a beeline for the front doors. Eugene ran after her, hollering.

Hiccup walked outside to see Merida and Eugene wrestling for the keys. "I can...uh...walk."

"Nonsense," Rapunzel said. "It's too cold to be walking right now."

"Welcome to Burgess," muttered Hiccup.

Burgess winters was a summers' day compared to Berk.

Hiccup walked inside of his house, waving Eugene and the others goodbye, and closed the door. He greeted Toothless once the cat bounced to his side. Hiccup closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the front door.

Gods, did he hate high school.

* * *

><p>Miss Belle [Beauty and the Beast; Disney]<p>

Miss Bloodgood [Monster High; Nickelodeon]


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled or any other movie characters seen in this story. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved to Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, DreamWorks, Pixar, Disney etc.

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, language, underage drinking, underage drug use [more warnings will be taken off/added as the story progresses]

**Notes: **I hope you all enjoy this story, and please review, favorite, and follow! I'm sorry if the characters are too OOC or if I botch Merida's slight Scottish brogue. I had such fun writing this chapter. Okay, so, after much thought and consideration, this fic is leaning towards HiJack (or Frostcup)...it depends, really, on where my imagination takes me.

_This has no Beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. _

**To faisyah865 (Chapter one review): Haha, thanks for the review. **

**To faisyah865 (chapter two review): The creepy face, I can picture it. Thanks for the review, it gave me inspiration to update the chapter! **

:: The Land of the Dragons ::

{Three}

The rest of November passed by uneventfully, except for the fact that Pitch Black was expelled since his assault on Hiccup was his final warning in Thaddeus High. The Annoying Four were almost always around Hiccup and, whether he admitted it or not, they were slowly worming their way into Hiccup's guarded heart.

The sun rose that Saturday morning, which had Hiccup sleeping in until Toothless woke him up at ten.

Hiccup stumbled in the kitchen, blindly groping for a mug.

Twenty minutes later found Hiccup sighing contently as he sipped at his coffee, with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him. His father was sleeping over at his friends' house. Someone named Kronk or whatever. Hiccup didn't care, it meant peace and quiet.

The doorbell rang.

"So much for peace," moaned Hiccup as he got to his feet and to the door.

He opened the door to see Jack grinning down at him. Hiccup slammed the door closed and yelled, "Go away!"

"Aw, come on, Hiccup! It's cold out here."

"Not my problem, Frost! It's Saturday, go pester someone else."

"Hiccup..."

Hiccup groaned and opened the door. "Why are you here?"

"What?" said Jack with a I'm-innocent look on his face. "I can't visit my favorite freshman?"

"No," Hiccup deadpanned.

Jack pouted and looked at Hiccup, giving him his special puppy dog eyes. It didn't have its' normal effect on Hiccup. Instead, it made Hiccup more annoyed. He could be doing something productive than stand in front of his door with Jack Frost. Hiccup sighed.

"Fine, you can come in." Hiccup relented, opening the door wider. He ignored Jack's triumphant fist pump. Once Jack was inside of his humble abode, Hiccup closed the door and locked it.

"Uh...Hic?"

"What?" Hiccup glared. "Don't call me that."

"Your cat is staring at me."

Hiccup looked to see Toothless sitting in front of Jack, peering at him speculatively, as if he were trying to sort out if the newcomer was a threat or not. Jack looked visibly amused.

"Is your cat your guard dog?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Hiccup said seriously. "Toothless can do wonders against any threat."

"Uh huh," Jack said though Hiccup knew that his previous statement wasn't taken seriously. "So, what is there to eat?"

Jack practically skipped to his kitchen.

Hiccup followed, sighing. "I was in the process of eating before you interrupted it."

Jack stared at his place. "Only eggs and toast?"

"And coffee," Hiccup added, defending his breakfast choices. "There's nothing wrong with my breakfast."

"I can point out a thousand things wrong with it," Jack said, leaning against the counter.

"Oh?" Hiccup said, raising an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"It's lacking, for one thing."

"And how, pray tell, does my breakfast _lack_?"

A grin plastered on Jack's face but he didn't answer his question. "I'll make you breakfast, Hiccup. A feast! I'll show you want a real breakfast consists of."

"Pass," glared Hiccup. "I'm quite happy with my lacking breakfast."

Once more, Jack pouted. Hiccup ignored the traitorous niggle in the back of his mind saying that Jack Frost was adorable when he did that.

"Fine," sighed Jack. He blew a raspberry through his lips. "But I promise that one day I will make you breakfast!"

"In your dreams, maybe," snorted Hiccup as he picked up his coffee and downed it. He sighed. "Since you're here, might as well invite you to my room."

"Why Hiccup, not until after the first date!" smirked Jack as he pretended to gasp and look coy.

Hiccup stared at him. What was he talking about? First date?

"What are you blathering about _now_?"

Jack looked at him weirdly before letting out a laugh. He ruffled Hiccup's hair and said, "Don't ever change, Hiccup."

"Okay," Hiccup muttered, giving Jack a glance before he said, "Follow me," and made his way upstairs.

"You have a wonderful home," complimented Jack. Hiccup grunted in response. Jacks snickered. Hiccup led Jack to his room, and Jack's eyes went wide at the sight of Hiccup's sketches, paintings, and sculptures.

"Wow," Jack whispered. "You are amazing."

Hiccup rolled his eyes but blushed. "Th-thanks."

Jack jumped on Hiccup's bed and sprawled himself on the sheets, as if it were his. Hiccup gave him an annoyed look in which Jack responded with a grin. The freshman rolled his eyes and sat down on his computer chair.

"So what should we do?" asked Jack.

Hiccup shrugged.

"What were you going to do today, before I showed up?"

"I was going to draw, most likely, and plan about the next sculpture I was going to create."

Jack looked at him and nodded before noticing a particular drawing of a two headed dragon. One head had a weird, green gas like substance floating from its' mouth and the other head looked to be producing sparks. It looked badass. "What is that supposed to be?"

Hiccup saw what he was looking at. "A Zippleback, I named those two heads Barf and Belch."

"Tell me about Barf and Belch, Hic."

"One, don't call me that, and...alright, I suppose I could."

Hiccup spiraled into detail about his dragons, going from Zipplebacks to Monstrous Nightmares, to Terrible Terrors, to Thunderdrums, to Scauldrons, to the ever mysterious Boneknapper, and to the newest one: Gronckle. He even told Jack how he came up with the names of the dragon species, and personal names of the dragons he either drew or built.

"And their eggs explode," Hiccup told Jack, a beaming smile on his face, lighting up his features even more. He loved mythical creatures, dragons even more than most. They were just so exotic and breathtaking, being able to fly and create fire from out of nowhere, without magic or science explaining it.

When Hiccup calmed down from his dragon high, he noticed Jack staring at him intently. "What?"

"Nothing," Jack said bluntly. "You're adorable, that's what. Completely and utterly adorable."

Hiccup spluttered, blushing to the tips of his ears. Jack chuckled.

"I am _not_!"

"Are so."

"Am not! Take it back, Frost!"

"Nope, and you definitely are. That blush of yours just amplifies your adorableness."

"Ooh, _amplifies_, that's a big word for your vocabulary."

Hiccup dodged the pillow thrown in his direction, allowing a small chuckle to escape his lips. It's been so long since he'd laughed. Jack chortled before noticing the time. It was 12:48. "I'm hungry, Hiccup!" He whined.

"Then go get something to eat!"

"Let's order pizza."

"What? No."

Jack gave Hiccup his puppy look. "Why not?"

"I don't like pizza."

Jack gaped at him. "What kind of childhood did you have?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes but yelped when Jack grabbed his wrist. "That's it! We're going to Cici's Pizza for lunch, and you're going to fall in love with pizza ."

"Jack!" Hiccup yelled as the sophomore pulled him down his stairs. "Wait—I need to get—I can't go out of the house in my _pajamas_! Are you mad?" They were reaching the front door now, into Hiccup's small parlor.

"Actually..."

Jack turned to respond but Hiccup tripped, causing both of them to fall to the floor in a mess of tangled limbs, heads smacking against one another and limps slapping the tile. Toothless meowed from his scratching post, blinking owlishly at them before going back to grooming himself, unconcerned by the fall.

_So much for being a guard dog, bud...useless feline..._

"..._ow…_"

"_Ugh_...you alright, Hic?"

Hiccup had hit the floor hard, landing on his back. He looked up at Jack, who was hovering over him. "I'm fine," he grumbled. "Will you get _off _of me, snowball?"

Jack glared at him. "Hey, who're you calling a snowball, half-pint?"

"Hey!"

Hiccup was ignoring the fact that Jack was straddling him in his parlor. Jack's hands on both sides of his head. His body was pressing against his as their legs were entwined.

"My gods," Hiccup breathed out. "You're heavy. Seriously. Get off."

Jack mock gasped. "Me? Heavy? Are you calling me fat?"

"Yes, I am," snapped Hiccup.

The front door opened.

"Hiccup, I'm ho—" started his father, boisterously, before he paused at the sight of his small son being straddled in his own home, by someone who was far bigger. Stronger. Older. To Stoick "The Vast" Haddock, (and, really, any parent who sees their child in this position with someone they didn't know) it looked as if it was a forced position. His eyes burned with enmity.

Hiccup looked up at his fathers' looming physique. "Oh, hey, dad." Hiccup was nonplussed at the fact that Jack was practically pinning him down. "How was Kronk's place? How is Kronk, by the way?"

Jack gulped audibly. _Shit...this is his...dad….?_

Then his eyes bulged as he realized the position he and Hiccup were in and he scrambled to move away and splutter apologize and _it'snotwhatitlookslikehiccupfell _but before he could do either, he found himself being lifted from the back of his shirt and was soon facing Hiccup's father face-to-face.

Jack would be lying if he said he wasn't about to piss his pants at the fury and hatred that burned like embers in Stoick's hard eyes. Jack hadn't known terror until then.

"Just what do yeh think yer doin' to my son?" interrogated the man, almost growling.

Stoick Haddock was a man of thirty-two years of age. He was Chief of Police in Burgess, and had a mass of bulging muscles, along with his height of six foot three. He had many cases to deal with in his career, and the ever prominent sexual harassment and rape cases were echoing in his mind. He was going to pummel the kid that dared to touch his little boy!

He knew that he didn't pay much attention to his boy and there was no excuse for that except for Stoick's blasted stubbornness. However, Kronk and Ralph knocked some sense into him about how he was treating Hiccup. It pushed away the dark curtain that had been covering his eyes for so long.

But now he came home, expecting Hiccup to be in his room...and found his son being pinned on the floor by an unknown boy.

Hiccup saw the dangerous look on the Chief's face and scrambled to his feet. "Dad…" He started. "I-It's not what it looks like, I promise…"

"Not what it looks like?" boomed Stoick, turning an incredulous eye at Hiccup. Jack winced. "Hiccup, he was pinning you to the ground."

"I tripped. We fell." Hiccup explained. "End of story. There's no extras, no deleted scenes, no bloopers."

Stoick narrowed his eyes. "You're aren't making excuses?"

"No," said Hiccup. He looked his father straight in the eye when he added, "I wouldn't lie to you if there was something more."

_Liar..._

Stoick, still looking displeased, put Jack on his own two feet.

"S-sorry, Mr. Haddock," Jack hastily said, even though he did nothing wrong except for falling and...straddling Hiccup on the floor.

Stoick grunted. "Who're yeh, anyway?"

"Jack Frost, sir," stammered Jack.

"You North's boy?"

"W-well, h-he's my uncle, s-sir but yes…"

Hiccup's father nodded his head but didn't stop staring at Jack. "Any funny business," he growled, "and you will not live to see the next day."

"Yes, sir." Jack squeaked.

Hiccup wanted to crawl into a hole and die. _"Dad…"_

Stoick gave a firm nod, satisfied with the response, before leaning down and kissing Hiccup's forehead. Hiccup froze. It'd been a while since his father initiated contact like that on his person. "I'll be taking a shower, Hiccup. Call if you need anything, alright?"

"Alright," said Hiccup. He blinked slowly, trying to see if anything made sense in the world. Once Stoick had stalked up the stairs and his room door shut, Hiccup turned to Jack. A blush settled across his cheeks. "I'm sorry about that, Jack."

"N-no problem," Jack mumbled. "I'd act the same way if I saw my little sister getting pinned."

"Well," Hiccup drawled. "Do you still want pizza?"

Jack turned to Hiccup, brightening. Hiccup rolled his eyes, his question being answered already by the look on the sophomores' face.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Pattie's Pizzeria!" greeted one of the employees.<p>

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Jack once they walked through the threshold. Instead of going to Cici's, Jack insisted on giving Hiccup a treat for _real_ pizza and therefore took him to the town center in Burgess where Pattie's Pizzeria was located.

Honestly, Hiccup didn't see the appeal. It was baked bread with melted cheese and toppings on it. Jack and Hiccup walked to the front counter.

"Hey Guy!" greeted Jack to the teenage boy standing there in a blue shirt.

Guy smiled. "Hey, Jack!" His eyes landed on Hiccup. "Who's he? I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm Hiccup," Hiccup said. He really didn't want to be here.

"A pepperoni and cheese, the classics, small," Jack told Guy. "I'll take a Dr. Pepper. What drink do you want, Hic?"

Hiccup gave him a death glare for the nickname and said, "Sprite. I really don't care."

"Alright, that'll be $10.59 total," Guy said.

Jack handed over the money.

"Table Seventeen is free and now yours," Guy told them, pointing to a round table with the number 17 plastered all over it.

"Okay!"

Jack pulled Hiccup towards the table. "I can walk by myself, you know."

"I know," Jack grinned. "But then you'll run away if I let you go and I don't want that."

"You sound like a pedophile." Hiccup bluntly said as he sat.

Jack choked on his spit. "Hiccup!"

"What?" Hiccup said with innocent, wide eyes. "I'm just stating the truth."

Jack laughed. "So, tell me about yourself Haddock. You barely let any of us inside of your walls. I daresay today is the most I've heard you speak."

"What do you want to know?"

A girl with short ebony hair walked to their table with their drinks. "Hey, Jack," She turned to Hiccup and smiled. "Hey, Hiccup! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Hi, Mavis…" grumbled Hiccup.

"You two know each other?" Jack said, grinning.

"Yeah," Mavis said, nodding her head. "We met in the fifth grade. I was too shy to talk to anyone."

"Now you're a chatterbox," Jack inputed.

Mavis stuck her tongue out at Jack but someone called her name. "Oi, Mavis, I don't pay you to chitchat with your friends!"

Mavis sighed. "Coming…"

Hiccup sipped at his Sprite.

"What's your favorite color?" asked Jack.

"Green," Hiccup said. "Yours?"

"Blue. Favorite thing to do besides drawing?"

Hiccup blinked. "Sleeping, I guess."

Jack snickered. "That's such an average answer."

"Oh, shush you!" Hiccup glared, throwing his straw wrapper at Jack.

"Violence! Foul!" laughed Jack.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh as well.

Jack started to quiz Hiccup about his childhood, and Hiccup gave vague details at best. The pizza was delivered by a bubbly blonde girl named Arista when Jack asked about friends, Hiccup let out a sad sigh.

"Jack, I didn't have friends."

He fell silent. "B-But what about that Hofferson chick and Fishface?"

"It's Fish_legs_," Hiccup corrected. "They only hung out with me when the popular kids of Berk weren't around. Astrid had a reputation to hold, and Fishlegs didn't want to get bullied for being seen around me." Hiccup let out a bitter laugh, blinking back his unwanted tears. "No one wanted to be near Hiccup the Useless."

They ate in silence and Hiccup had to admit that Pattie's had great tasting pizza. It was two in the afternoon when they finished and gathered enough strength for the walk back to Hiccup's house.

"You're not useless," said Jack, disrupting the silence. "Those _friends_ of yours didn't deserve you. They never will." Jack stopped Hiccup, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, you aren't useless and you aren't a freak. You are an amazing, sarcastic, blunt, albeit innocent, adorable artist."

Hiccup shook his head. "Jack, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to—"

"_Stop_," Jack said sternly. "I know what I'm talking about. I'm telling you the truth."

Hiccup shook his head, his stubbornness kicking in. For so long, he was told he was nothing. A freak. Unwanted. Unneeded.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, you are extraordinary."

* * *

><p>Kronk [Emperors' New Groove]<p>

Mavis [Hotel Transylvania]

Arista [The Little Mermaid, one of the daughters' of Triton]

Guy [The Croods]

Ralph [Wreck it Ralph]


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled or any other movie characters seen in this story. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved to Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, DreamWorks, Pixar, Disney etc.

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, language, underage drinking, underage drug use [more warnings will be taken off/added as the story progresses]

**Notes: **I hope you all enjoy this story, and please review, favorite, and follow! I'm sorry if the characters are too OOC or if I botch Merida's slight Scottish brogue. I'm sorry for the short chapter!

**To jessLpfy: Aw, thanks so much! We'll be finding out much more about Hiccup's mysterious past as we go onto later chapters. I'm still debating on where it's going to go and on what level I want it to be on. Thanks for the review, and I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! **

_This has no Beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. _

:: The Land of the Dragons ::

{Four}

Sunday passed by with Hiccup double checking his homework, finishing Meatlug, and starting the beginning sculpture of said Gronkle with clay. Hiccup noticed that Stoick was acting weird around him, staring at him as if he had just been born and was the most precious gift. It was awkward, especially when Stoick laid down the rule of _No boys in the house when I'm not home_ once Hiccup had gotten back from Pattie's on Saturday. Stoick wanted to know, in clear cut terms, what was going on with him and Jack.

"It's fine if you, uh, like...the same sex, Hiccup," Stoick said that Saturday afternoon. "However, I want you to keep your door open at all times whenever Frost is over, and I better not hear silence at all!"

"What are you _talking _about?" asked Hiccup, whose face was turning as red as Ariel's hair, in The Little Mermaid. "I don't like Jack or anyone for that matter!"

It was the most mortifying conversation in Hiccup's entire life.

Hiccup walked towards his locker that Monday morning with algebraic expressions and equations swirling through his mind since he had a test today, along with his ideas for his art project for Mr. B. He paused though, frozen, once he saw Dagur leaning against his locker. Hiccup sucked in a breath and continued to walk.

"Hi, Dagur," murmured Hiccup as he stopped at his locker. "Can you, uh, move, please?"

"Why?" asked Dagur with a smirk on his face.

"You're in front of my locker."

Dagur grinned. "Make me, _Hiccup_."

"Something the matter?" asked Eugene, who appeared at Hiccup's side instantly. Eugene's eyes narrowed at Dagur. "Berserker."

"Fitzherbert." Dagur acknowledged. "I didn't know you and my little Hiccup were friends."

"My little Hiccup?" mouthed Hiccup with befuddlement.

"We are," Eugene said.

"He's also with us," said Merida, who came up from behind Hiccup. Hiccup already knew that Jack and Rapunzel were here.

Dagur grinned. "Got yourself a little body guard crew, did ya, Hiccup?" Then, he sighed. "I'll see you later, Hiccup."

Dagur walked down the hallway in the opposite direction and Hiccup sighed, shuddering, before opening his locker to put the books he didn't need away.

"Ay hate the creep," said Merida with a scowl on her face.

Rapunzel turned to Hiccup. "He didn't touch you, did he?"

Hiccup shook his head silently. Academic assignments were pushed out of his head. Just what was Dagur planning?

Lunch came sooner than Hiccup anticipated. He walked out of his journalism class and began to trek towards his locker. Rapunzel was at his side since they shared that class and was telling him about the fight she and her cousin, Anna, had last night.

"She's so different now, Hiccup," complained the blonde. "Even her sister, my other cousin, Elsa, agrees—and Elsa is at Princeton!"

"What are yeh yammering abou' now?" said Merida as she caught up to them from gym. Her red curls were pulled into a high bun.

"About her cousin, Anna." Hiccup informed.

"Hey Red, Punzie, Hic," greeted Jack once he saw them.

Hiccup glared at him again. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"A billion," responded Jack cheekily.

"Hey, you," greeted Eugene as he swept Rapunzel into his arms for a kiss.

Hiccup made face. "Blegh."

"I agree Hiccup," Jack said. "The blatant disregard of propriety in my hallways," he wiggled a finger in the couples' direction. "That'll be a detention, you two whippersnappers."

The group burst into laughter, though Hiccup chuckled softly.

"To the cafeteria!" yelled Merida. "It's hotdog day, and I don't want to eat leftovers."

Everyone else except Hiccup shuddered at the mere mention of cafeteria leftovers. Hiccup followed the others into the cafeteria and to their table.

"We've been sitting here since Eugene's and my freshmen year," Rapunzel had informed him the first time he sat there. "It's tradition to sit here."

Hiccup sat down and pulled out his lunch. Rapunzel did the same while the other three rushed off to the growing lunch line.

Hiccup took a bite out of his ham sandwich. He was surprised when he walked downstairs to his father cooking breakfast and making their lunches for the day. Apparently, those friends of his knocked sense into his father's hard skull and he wanted to make up for those lost years. Just the simple act of someone making him breakfast was enough to move the ninth grader to tears.

Merida, Jack, and Eugene raced back to the table.

"Ha!" Merida cheered. "I win!"

"You're the captain of the girls' track team," Eugene protested. "Of course you won!"

Merida rolled her eyes and called him a sore loser.

"Hey, Hiccup," Rapunzel asked. "How old are you?"

Hiccup looked at her. "I'm thirteen. Why?"

The four upperclassmen gawked at him. Once again, Hiccup grew defensive. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hic, I was fourteen when I started freshman year," Jack said. Merida nodded as did Rapunzel and Eugene.

"I was fifteen," the junior added.

"So?" Hiccup frowned. "And don't call me that!" he said to Jack. He sighed before explaining, "I was moved up a year when I moved to Burgess. I was supposed to start in the fourth grade but when I took the entrance exams or whatever they're called, the board decided to move me to the fifth grade because I practically knew the fourth grade syllabus. Berk, while being small and practically unknown, was advanced."

"Aw," Jack grinned. "Your our little nerd, Hic."

They all laughed while Hiccup blushed darkly, spluttering.

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

><p>Soon the day ended and while the others tried to cajole Hiccup to go to Baby Tooth's for a while, he refused. He had to go into town for some supplies at the art store and do a little grocery shopping for dinner tonight. The Annoying Four (even though Hiccup felt they were somewhat friends, the nickname would forever stick) were arguing amongst themselves since they didn't trust Dagur not to attack once he saw Hiccup by himself.<p>

Rapunzel had a shift at Baby Tooth's, Jack had his job at Santoff Claussen Ice Skating Rink, Merida had to work at Fate, which was the archery range in town, and Eugene was grounded.

While they were busy discussing, Hiccup managed to slip away from the school grounds.

Merida noticed it first. "Oi, the wee one got away!"

"What?"

"Where is he?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Hiccup!"

"Hic!"

Crossing the street, Hiccup scowled. The Annoying Four were acting as if he were a fragile piece of glass, someone in need of protecting. He may be thirteen, he may be a toothpick, but he was not defenseless by any means. He just chose not to fight back.

Fifteen minutes later of a bus ride and five frantic phone calls (one from his father) found Hiccup standing in front of The Warren, the only art store in Burgess besides Michaels.

"Welcome to The Warren," called a dark haired female employee. "Hello, Hiccup!"

Hiccup smiled. "Hi, Jasmine."

Grabbing a basket, Hiccup roamed the aisles of the art store and took the supplies he was running low on and the new materials he needed for his sculptures. Christmas was almost around the corner and Hiccup was pondering on what to get the Annoying Four, his father, Gobber, and the others back in Berk. He walked down an aisle, deep in thought, and bumped into someone. They both crashed onto the floor.

"Oh, my, gosh, I'm so sorry!" cried Hiccup as he scrambled to his feet.

"It's alright," said the blonde man. The man helped Hiccup to his feet. "You okay? You hit the floor kind of hard, kid."

Hiccup, despite his normal snarkiness regarding new people, pouted. "I'm not a kid."

The blonde man laughed. "To me, you sort of are. I'm Kristoff."

"Hiccup," Hiccup greeted. "Are you new to Burgess?"

"Can you tell?" Kristoff smiled nervously. "I came here to get some tools for sculpting."

Hiccup's face brightened. "You sculpt? I do, too! What's your medium for sculpting? I normally use clay."

"Ice, mostly," replied Kristoff. "My brother, Sven, and I do ice sculptures for multiple clients. I came to Burgess because of a job I had to do for the Corona-Arendelle family."

Hiccup nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Kristoff."

"You too, kid," Kristoff chuckled at the face Hiccup made. He ruffled Hiccup's hair as way of goodbye. "See you around, Hiccup. Try not to bump into anymore unsuspecting victims."

"Hey!"

Laughing, Kristoff walked away and Hiccup shook his head before going in search of his supplies he was in dire need of.

After Hiccup purchased his items and chatted with Jasmine and the new girl, Cindy, he set off for the local grocery store. His father wouldn't be home until six or seven and it was nearing four thirty since he had spent so much time in The Warren.

As he strolled the store aisles with a cart, only grabbing the essentials and a few junk food items here or there, Hiccup couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. He stood on his toes, reaching for the can of beans his father liked specifically. They just _had _to place it up high for the short people to suffer, didn't they?

Hiccup grumbled underneath his breath as he reached. His fingertips brushed the cans' wrapping. "Almost there…"

A hand reached out and grabbed the can before handing it to him. "Here yeh go, lad."

Hiccup took the can and looked at the large, muscled man standing before him. "Th-Thanks, sir."

"No problem," the man said before peering at Hiccups' face intently. "You look familiar…"

"Er, I'm Hiccup...Haddock, sir," Hiccup said.

"Ah," The man exclaimed, causing Hiccup to jump. "Yer the lad my dear lass has been talking about!"

"Uh…"

"I'm Merida's father," the man said. He grabbed Hiccup's hand, shaking it and his whole body as well. "Fergus DunBroch, lad. It's nice to meet you in person."

"Fergus!" called a sharp female voice from behind them. "Just what do you think you're...oh! Hello, there."

A tall, willowy brunette woman walked into Hiccup's line of sight with a set of triplet redheads scurrying after her. They looked like they were third graders, at least.

"Hello there. Fergus, who is this?" asked the woman.

"Elinor, this be the lad Merida speaks so much about." Fergus informed his wife.

Elinor looked at Hiccup and smiled warmly. "You must be Hiccup, then."

"Y-yes…."

"It's wonderful to meet you in person." Elinor said. "Elinor DunBroch."

They shook hands.

"These are me lads, Hamish, Harris, and Hubert. Boys, say hello to Hiccup."

"Hi Hiccup," the triplets said in harmony.

The DunBroch family said their goodbyes to Hiccup, once Elinor reminded them that they needed to pick Merida up from her job, and Hiccup made the walk back to him home once his items were rung up and bought.

He struggled with his bags but managed to make it home with ample time.

Toothless hissed angrily at him once he entered his house, huffing from carrying so many items.

"Toothless," Hiccup whined. "I'm sorry I'm ignoring you, bud."

The stubborn feline flicked his tail at Hiccup but purred and rubbed his cheek against Hiccup's leg.

"Love you too, buddy…"

* * *

><p>Kristoff [Frozen]<p>

Jasmine [Aladdin]


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled or any other movie characters seen in this story. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved to Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, DreamWorks, Pixar, Disney etc.

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, language, underage drinking, underage drug use, mild sexual assault [though, not really...], suggestive themes, flashbacks [more warnings will be taken off/added as the story progresses]

**Notes: **I hope you all enjoy this story, and please review, favorite, and follow! This is sort of a filler chapter since I didn't really know what to write and had a bit of writers' block.

_This has no Beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. _

**To faisyah865 [chapter 3]: I know, right? [chapter 4] Yes, Dagur is highly unhinged, even more so in this chapter.**

**To Kitsu Maxwell: aw, thanks. Yeah, I really can't do the characters justice but I'm trying my best. I'm glad you like it.**

**To Guest [chapter one]: Yes, yes he is.**

**To Spottedmask12: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

:: The Land of the Dragons ::

{Five}

"Well, well, well," taunted Dagur. "If it isn't my little Hiccup."

Hiccup found himself being cornered after school. He chose to walk home that day, wanting silence instead of the normal craziness that came with The Annoying Four. Dagur came into play when Hiccup had already passed Baby Tooth's, and was five minutes away from home.

Hiccup sighed. "Hi, Dagur."

"I've missed you," the psycho purred. Dagur reached out and cupped the side of Hiccup's face with his hand. Hiccup flinched violently at the skin-to-skin contact.

_Fingers everywhere, peeling his skin, his clothes, his hair. _

_Screaming. Screams. Throat producing a sound so blood-curling it gave him nightmares. _

_It was dark. It was cold. Cold metal trapping his ankles in place, tied to a post. _

_There was no blanket, only a small pillow. _

_Soft, butterfly touches against his skin, so light he almost didn't feel it. Where was Fishlegs? Where was Astrid? Snotlout? The twins? _

_'__Daddy...Mommy'_

_'__Wanna go, wanna get out, let me go, let me go!'_

Dagur chuckled at his reaction. "You're so cute, Hiccup," he whispered into Hiccup's ear before licking his lobe. Hiccup shuddered, too frozen to comprehend what was going on. "I've seen the looks you've been giving me, and I know you're hanging out with those losers just to get me jealous."

_He's finally gone mad, _Hiccup thought to himself. _Or, as Ron Weasley would say, bonkers. Completely bonkers._

Hiccup found his voice.

"Wh...what?"

Dagur cackled. "Oh, my sweet, sweet Hiccup. Don't act so oblivious, I know what you're trying to do."

"What am I trying to do, Dagur, please enlighten me." Hiccup said.

Dagur glared at him. "Quit the act, it's getting ridiculous now."

"What act?"

Hiccup should've seen it coming and prepared himself but his mind was on other things, such as escaping and stalling Dagur, but then he found himself sprawled on the concrete sidewalk, cheek throbbing from the vicious slap that echoed throughout the neighborhood, and body aching from how hard he hit the ground. There were going to be bruises. Hiccup wondered if anyone saw.

"Listen, little Hiccup…"

_What is it with everyone calling me little?_

"Hey, you! What the hell do you think you're doing?" bellowed a bystander. Footsteps ran towards them. "I may not know what problems you two are having, but that's no reason to hit your boyfriend!"

_That voice sounds so familiar…_

"Listen, girl, stay out of my business with my…."

"One second!" Hiccup yelled. "I may not know what's going on right now, but we are not dating! I'm just trying to go home!"

"Oh, so creepy over here's a sexual harasser?" said the girl furiously. "Monty, call Mum!"

"Okay, Cami!" responded the high-pitched voice of a young boy.

Hiccup looked to see that his savior was a fierce blonde girl who looked _really_ familiar.

"Wait one second!" protested Dagur. "Hiccup, I know you want me…"

"What?" Hiccup groaned as he got to his feet. "Why would I want you? I don't _like_ you!"

Hiccup narrowly dodged Dagur's fist, squealing. Dagur lunged forward. Hiccup cursed and shrieked, hating the feeling of helplessness that circulated throughout his entire being.

"Get him, Astrid!"

Another girl came to the rescue, though this one tackled Dagur to the ground before hog-tying him and sitting on top of him with a smug smirk on her face. Hiccup didn't want to know where the rope came from nor why the girl had rope in her possession in the first place.

"Good job, sis!" The first girl, Cami, grinned.

"I do try," the other responded.

A little blonde boy with dorky glasses came rushing towards them. "I...I called Mum. She said that she and Chief Stoick will be coming in."

Hiccup's face paled. "Ch-Chief...S-Stoick?"

The two older girls turned to look at the small male that they saved. Their eyes widened as they both breathed out, at the same time, "Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked up to see their faces more clearly. He blinked in shock. "Astrid?" He questioned a bit breathlessly. "Camicazi?"

"You guys know each other?" questioned the little boy, Monty. Hiccup noticed he had a phone in his hands, being held tightly. Monty was also giving Dagur fearful glances. Hiccup didn't blame the kid. He was terrified of Dagur as well, though he was stubborn to admit it.

"Yeah," Camicazi responded. "Back when we lived in Berk with dad. Hiccup was our childhood friend."

Hiccup observed the changes in the two. Astrid grew taller and curvier, her gold blonde hair in a braid instead of pig tails. Astrid ditched her skirts and tank tops for shorts and graphic tees. Camicazi was still short, though not as short as Hiccup, but she had dark skinny jeans on, a Sleeping With Sirens hoodie, and a beanie. Her blonde hair still curled down her shoulders and Hiccup could see that she was someone no one wanted to mess with.

"So, who was that asshole?" asked Astrid.

Astrid and Cami could see that Hiccup hadn't changed at all from their short, lovable, sarcastic friend in Berk. He grew a couple of inches but was still horribly under average in regards to height.

Dagur yelled, "Who do you think you're talking to? I am Dagur The Deranged Berserker! I will—"

"You will shut your mouth," commanded a tall, willowy, busty woman who came out of nowhere. Hiccup recognized the Burgess Chief police car and groaned, face palming. "What happened? All Monty reported was there being a sexual harasser in the vicinity."

"I am no such thing!" shouted Dagur, enraged. He struggled venomously against his restraints but Hiccup noticed that Astrid wasn't budging with the movement. Just as a precaution, Hiccup took a couple steps away from Dagur's squirming form.

"This bastard tried to rape Hiccup!" seethed Astrid.

Cami rolled her eyes. "All I saw was him pinning Hiccup and striking him. He was also calling Hiccup 'his' and 'my little Hiccup'. It's creepy."

"Hiccup?" whispered Stoick, who then noticed his son with a bruising cheek. His pale green eyes lit with fire.

"Stoick," warned the blonde police officer. "Calm your emotions, Chief."

"He didn't try to rape me o-or molest," Hiccup placated. "I mean, sure he was...touching m-my f-face, and lick my ear, and he...h-hit me b-but it wasn't rape!" He ended the explanation with a squeak.

"Thank you, my little…" started Dagur.

"Stop calling me little!" Hiccup groused. "And I'm not yours, Dagur. I never will be!"

"Just you wait," hissed Dagur.

"Is that a threat?" questioned Stoick with a frown.

Dagur grinned with a conceited air at Hiccup. "It's a promise."

Hiccup shuddered, wondering when his life became a disaster.

* * *

><p>Astrid looked at Hiccup worriedly as he fed Toothless.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked for the thousandth time that day.

Hiccup sighed. "Yes, Astrid. I'm _fine_."

Cami was currently smoking a cigarette and Monty was coloring with Hiccup's middle school crayons that he barely used. Dagur could only be warned sternly by the two police officers since Hiccup didn't want to press any sort of charges against the other teen. He knew it would make everything worse, and it was exactly why he didn't want to press charges with Pitch, even though they had enough evidence of battery and assault.

Hiccup hadn't seen Astrid or Cami since he moved to Burgess, since his father got custody of him, after unspeakable acts were made onto his persons. He hadn't even spoken to his mother in three years. His father went to bed one night with no child in the house and woke up to a social worker knocking on his front door with his only child on the doorstep with a suitcase of belongings. Hiccup understood why his father barely paid attention to him, he was just pushed into his fathers' bachelor world unexpectedly. Stoick the Vast was unprepared to be a father, and it was why his mother used to have full custody rights of Hiccup. Until, of course, the summer where everything went down south for Hiccup, a one-way road to his personal hell.

Hiccup shook his head, now was not the time for those dark thoughts and memories. He pushed them to the back of his mind. His father never inquired why he was here or where his mother was or why he had questionable scars littering his body. Hiccup never input information and they both went on their days.

_But ever since the Annoying Four waltzed into my life like they belonged there, the world tilted and everything is changing…_

It was true, what he said to Jack, Astrid was a little obsessive with her reputation at Berk and while she and Hiccup were good acquaintances, borderline friends, she rarely helped him out and only spoke to him when no one was around. He barely saw Cami, since she was a year younger but the protective, perky blonde was always friendly and threatened any of Hiccup's bullies when they were around. Her most favorite threat was telling his bullies that she'd shove a spoon up their noses and forks in their ears.

When they retorted with, "that's never going to work. It's impossible. It won't even fit, anyway."

Cami responded with a grin as she took out a spoon and fork from her boots, dead serious as she replied, "I'll make it fit. Would you like me to show you?"

The schoolyard bullies, mainly his cousin and the Thorston twins, scurried away. For all their boasting and heavy hands, they were truly terrified by Camicazi Hofferson-Neumann.

Hiccup knew he was going to be having a talk with his father when he got home. He was not looking forward to that conversation. Hiccup grumbled as he opened a bag of pizza rolls and poured them in a pan, after he sprayed Pam all over it, sticking them in the oven for the prescribed time since the oven was already preheated.

"Oi, Astrid," Cami called, "Hiccup isn't a fragile doll. Stop treating him like one. If he says he's fine then he's fine!"

_Cami, this is why I love you…_

Astrid grumbled and huffed but nodded her head. Hiccup walked back into the living room. Monty ditched coloring in favor of petting and playing with Toothless, who was loving the attention.

"So, are you guys visiting or...?" asked Hiccup.

"Our mom got custody of us three weeks ago," informed Cami after she took another drag. "We just finished clearing out the house in Berk on Sunday. We're going to Thaddeus High tomorrow."

By the uncomfortable look on Astrid's face, Hiccup didn't ask about why their mother got custody when it was supposed to be joint-custody, last time he'd checked. Instead, he said, "Okay. Wait, Cami, aren't you supposed to be in the eighth grade or something?"

"Like you, I was able to skip a year," Cami said. "Goodbye middle school, hello high school."

"At least I won't be the only freshman in the group," mumbled Hiccup.

"What group?" Astrid asked. She looked astounded. "You have friends?"

Hiccup gave her a frown and she winced at how obtuse she sounded. Cami glared at her older sister as well before stubbing out her cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table before taking out another one.

"Way to sound bitchy, Astrid," commented Cami.

Astrid opened her mouth to respond but there was a near hysterical knock on the front door. The person outside was a second close to breaking through the door with how hard their knocks were. Hiccup got up and walked to the door. Opening it, he was soon attacked by a tight grip and blonde hair.

"Agh!"

Astrid called out, worried, "Hiccup?"

"Oi, Blondie, stop trying to choke him!" laughed Jack.

"Hey Rapunzel…"

"Hiccup, I was so worried!"

"Why?"

Jack looked at him. "We heard about Dagur."

"How…"

"How?!" Rapunzel shrieked in his ear. "That all you have to say? Is _how_?!"

"My _ear_…"

"Chill out, Punzie," Jack chuckled. "Can we come in?"

"Sure, if Punzie stops suffocating me." Hiccup said. Rapunzel let him go with a sheepish smile.

They walked inside and Cami let out rings of smoke from the cigarette. "Hi."

"Hi," grinned Rapunzel. She wasn't bothered by the cigarette and neither was Jack. "I'm Rapunzel. Are you Hiccup's friends?"

Jack looked at Hiccup and then at Astrid, eyebrows raised. Hiccup nodded, answering his unasked question.

"Punzie, Jack, this is Astrid and Cami, and their little brother Monty…"

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hi!"

"Aw," cooed Rapunzel. "Your little brother is so adorable."

Monty blushed.

Jack sniffed the air. "Ooh, is that pizza I smell?"

"Pizza rolls," corrected Hiccup. "I just put them in the oven."

Jack inhaled. "Smells delicious, Hic."

Hiccup glared and barked, "Stop calling me that!"

"Fine then, Freckles."

"That's even worse!"

"Hiccy?"

"I'll punch you in the throat, snowball."

_So much for being a non-violent person…_

"Someone's feeling aggressive today, half-pint."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled or any other movie characters seen in this story. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved to Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, DreamWorks, Pixar, Disney etc.

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, language, underage drinking, underage drug use, bullying, suggestive themes [more warnings will be taken off/added as the story progresses]

**Notes: **I hope you all enjoy this story, and please review, favorite, and follow! I'm sorry if the characters are too OOC or if I botch Merida's slight Scottish brogue.

_This has no Beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. _

**To Flame: are you talking about Hiccstrid?**

**To Faisyah865: That's what I've been wanting to do to him since, like, forever! **

**To Kitsu Maxwell: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter, it goes a little deeper into Hiccup's past near the end. We'll find out about his flashbacks later on as I go deeper and deeper into everyone's background. **

:: The Land of the Dragons ::

{Six}

A car horn blasted from his driveway.

"Freckles! Hurry up!"

"Stop calling me that, Snowball!"

Shouting a goodbye to his father, Hiccup closed the front door behind him and walked towards the black truck idling in his driveway. Jack grinned widely at him from the drivers' seat as Hiccup climbed into his car.

After Dagur had "assaulted" him after school, his father grew paranoid and allowed Jack to drive Hiccup to and from school. Hiccup also had to call his father once he got to school, when school ended, and text every thirty minutes if he wasn't going straight home. It was going overboard to the extreme but Hiccup put up with it.

It was Thursday and already there were rumors circulating Thaddeus High over Dagur's supposed perverted and abusive ways with a certain freshman. It was annoying, Hiccup found out, when he had all eyes on him every time he walked through the halls or sat down at the lunch table, or, even, when he got up during class to sharpen his pencil. Many a people, not only in school but in _town_, speculated that he and Dagur were in a relationship that spiraled into domestic abuse. Dagur was being watched by administration and his father even pulled a few strings to get some of his officers stationed in the school to "help out".

In actual terms it was, _look after Hiccup._

Jack pulled out of his driveway and began onwards to Merida's house. Merida lived thirty minutes away from Thaddeus High but couldn't walk since it too far on foot and her mother refused to let her take the bus.

Some random artist on the radio was singing but Hiccup was hardly paying attention as he leaned his cheek against the glass window, pensive.

Jack noticed his lack of comment. "You alright?" He asked. "You're usually a tad grumpier in the morning. Penny for your thoughts, Hic?"

"Don't call me that," Hiccup glared but then he sighed. "I'm fine. It's just…it's nothing, Jack."

"Sure it's nothing?" Jack pried. "You look depressed, even more than usual."

Hiccup couldn't muster the strength to glower. "Positive," he whispered.

Jack fell silent until he curved into Merida's driveway. The redhead was already waiting on her front porch with her bag and lacrosse stick, along with a duffel bag. Hastily, she made her way in Jack's car, almost diving into the seats. The front door opened and Hiccup saw the silhouette of Elinor DunBroch.

"Merida—!"

"Step on it!" ordered Merida.

Grumbling at being told what to do, Jack reversed and immediately started to make his way out of Merida's neighborhood.

"Mother got on your case again?" smirked Jack.

Merida scoffed and groaned, "You 'ave no idea."

Jack looked in the rearview mirror for a split second before he said, "Put on your seatbelt, Red. I will not get a ticket because of you."

Merida complied and she looked over at Hiccup and said, "Mornin' Hiccup! You seem cheery, today."

Hiccup grunted.

Jack snickered.

"Hey, are those two blonde chicks coming to school today?" asked Jack.

"Who?" Merida said, furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion.

Hiccup blinked. "Are you talking about Astrid and Cami?"

"Yeah…are they coming to school today?"

"Yes." Hiccup replied. "Today is their first day as Thaddeus freshman."

"Who're Astrid and Cami?"

"Childhood friends," Hiccup explained to her, ignoring Jack's mutter of, "childhood_ friends _my ass_,"_

"Were they the girls who helped you with Dagur?" asked Merida.

Hiccup nodded his head. "Yeah."

Merida smirked and leaned back. "I like them already."

Jack scoffed. "Of course you do."

Jack and Merida started bickering and Hiccup smiled softly. A few months ago, he would've thought the concept of friendship to forever be an alien to him, uncharted territory. Now, though, he didn't think he would last without the Annoying Four.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup?"<p>

Hearing his name being called by his third period teacher, which was AP World History, Hiccup looked up at Mr. Cricket. "Yes, sir?"

"You are needed in guidance," said Mr. Cricket with a kind smile. "I think you should bring your belongings just in case it runs longer than expected."

Hiccup nodded, putting his binder and other supplies back in his bag. He picked up his textbook, slung his bag over his shoulders, and grabbed the pass from Mr. Cricket. He could hear the lesson on Ancient China continue as he closed the door before starting to trudge towards guidance office.

Pushing open the door, a blast of cold air hit him in the face, making him shudder.

The guidance secretary person-lady blinked at him as he entered. "Yes?"

Mutely, Hiccup handed her the pass and she nodded. "Okay, head down to room 12B with Ms. George."

Hiccup nodded and made his way towards the guidance counselor office. What was deemed so important that they had to interrupt his AP class? Knocking timidly on the door, Hiccup waited until he heard, "Enter," before opening the door and shuffling inside.

"Hiccup!" called Ms. George with a too cheerful voice. "Please, have a seat."

Hiccup obliged, siting rigidly in the comfortable chair. He and Ms. George seemed to have a stare down since neither knew what to say first. Ms. George cleared her throat. "Hiccup, I've called you here because I've gotten quite a few complaints about your behavior."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. His behavior?

"Oh no, it's exemplary, believe me but…" Ms. George explained. "Your teachers have all agreed that you seem to be bottling up your emotions and their all getting concerned. I want you to be truthful, Hiccup," Ms. George grew serious. "Are you having any problems at home with your father?"

"No," he responded. Hiccup was calm and collected. He would not spill his secrets just because his teachers grew concerned.

Ms. George looked at him, as if doubting his claim, before nodding. "Alright then. Let's talk about Dagur."

He fought off the reflexive groan. "What about him?"

"How are you dealing?"

"What?"

"Sorry, let me elaborate. How are you dealing with what he's done to you?"

Hiccup blinked. "He's done nothing to me except what he normally does."

Ms. George leaned in her seat, though her eyes seemed to have sadness swirling inside of her orbs. "Which is what?"

"I don't—,"

"Hiccup," Ms. George said warmly. "Dagur cannot harm you, of that I am sure of."

Hiccup snorted. "He always finds a way."

Ms. George pursed her lips. "How long has this being going on?"

"Ever since we met." Hiccup explained, seeing no harm. "I was in the fifth grade and just moved to Berk. Dagur was in the sixth, I think. I was getting the mail and he bumped into me because he failed at doing some skateboarding trick. Ever since then, for some reason, he's just out to get me."

"Get you?"

"You know, target me? I haven't really seen Dagur terrorize anyone else except for me, personally that is."

Ms. George peered at him for a while, until he grew uncomfortable with her pensive eyes and looked away. "So, why did you call me here, Ms. George?" he asked.

"We just wanted to make sure you were handling things alright," Ms. George sighed and explained. "I know how rough things may get and a lot of teenagers may feel the need to find some other kind of outlet—,"

"If you're calling me suicidal or something along those lines, you're mistaken," said Hiccup. His eyes were flashing. Ms. George somehow knew she stepped over a boundary she shouldn't have.

Hiccup stood. "May I leave now?"

"Hiccup—,"

_"__May I leave now?" _growled Hiccup through clenched teeth, respect and politeness be damned.

Ms. George sighed but nodded. "Yes, you may."

Hiccup didn't waste any time in getting out of guidance.

He sat down at the lunch table, furious, seething. Rapunzel and Eugene shared a glance before looking at him. Jack and Merida were in the lunch line with Astrid and Cami. Hiccup unwrapped his sandwich angrily before taking a chunk out of it.

"Stare at the table any longer and it'll crumble to dust," commented Eugene dryly.

Rapunzel smacked her boyfriends' shoulder before giving Hiccup a concerned look. "Hiccup, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he nearly hissed before he took another bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Wow," said Cami as she took a seat on Hiccup's left. Jack sat on his right, like normal. "Who pissed you off?"

Jack looked at Rapunzel and Eugene, the question on his face, but they shrugged.

"He sat down like that," said Eugene.

Hiccup finished his sandwich before attacking his chips. He always ate when he was angry. It was like a stress reliever, and it was delicious too.

"Hic?" asked Jack. "You okay?"

"No," whispered Hiccup as he came down from the high of his rage. "No, I'm not. He's ruining my life."

"Who?" Astrid asked.

"Dagur."

His abnormally large (by his standards) group of friends stared at him. "What'd the bastard do now?" growled Astrid.

Cami swallowed a mouthful of milk. "Do you need me to get my forks and spoons? Because I will take them out if that's the case."

The Annoying Four shared befuddled glances and Astrid shook her head in amusement. Hiccup shook his head and joked, "No forks and spoons this time, Cami." He sighed, growing solemn. "He didn't do anything…it's what his actions have done."

"What do you mean?" questioned Rapunzel.

Hiccup pursed his lips, searching for the proper words to explain. "Ms. George, one of the freshman counselors, called me down to her office during my third period. My other teachers have some _fears _over how I'm dealing with Dagur. They were dancing over the notion of me being suicidal."

His friends gaped at him. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Astrid were at a loss for words whereas Merida, Cami, and Jack were spluttering in indignation and giving Hiccup reassurances that they never thought he was suicidal, and never would.

Hiccup thanked his friends for their support and the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Hiccup threw away his trash and grabbed his bag before walking with Cami to the art hallway.

"Who do you have this period, again?" asked Hiccup as they walked.

Cami checked her schedule. "I have ceramics with Mrs. Potts."

"I've never met her, personally, but I heard that she's nice."

"Good, so far a lot of my teachers have been assholes. I just want to go home and have a smoke."

"Are you getting picked up after school?"

"No. Astrid and I have to pick up Monty from the elementary school since he's in Aftercare. Mrs. Bennett offered to have Monty over since he's friends with her son, Jamie. What about you? Do you walk?"

"I used to," Hiccup responded. "Ever since Dagur attacked me after school, I'm being picked up by Jack."

"Ooh," grinned Cami as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and shoved his friend. "Shut up, Cami."

The two freshman laughed as they entered the art hall, and their respective classes. Hiccup barely knew anyone in his fifth period with Mr. B, and he didn't really care for conversation. He was here to focus on improving his artwork and skills. He wanted to go to college for an art degree or something of the sort.

Mr. B explained the objective for the day, took attendance, reminded everyone of the upcoming individual project, and let everyone roam and do what they did best. Hiccup turned to his newest dragon, a Whispering Death, and once more found himself lost in the land of dragons and myths.

* * *

><p>Hiccup closed his notebook with a satisfied smile. All of his homework and assignments were completed and he could finally relax. He flopped down on his bed and Toothless mewed before moving to curl up on Hiccup's stomach. Hiccup gently scratched and petted Toothless. His father wasn't home yet since there was a break-in at some store at the other side of town and he was called in for it.<p>

It was six and Hiccup's stomach grumbled with hunger. He groaned and got up, Toothless jumping off from his previous perch and glaring at him for moving. Hiccup chuckled and walked towards the kitchen to make something for his dinner.

Opening cupboards and the fridge, Hiccup scoured the contents until he decided on a simple spaghetti and meatballs, making sure to have enough left over for his father. Hiccup took out the meatballs from the freezer, the diced and mushed tomatoes for the sauce and spaghetti from the pantry. He grabbed out all of the materials and pots he needed before getting to work. Soon enough, the sweet delicious aroma of his dinner wafted throughout the house and Hiccup turned off the stove and made his plate.

_"__I…I don't know how to cook!" wails Hiccup as a frying pan and spatula was shoved into his hands. _

_Black eyes glare at him. "You better learn, slut." _

_Hiccup frowned. "I'm not even allowed to be near the stove." He ignored the insult. He's heard it so many times, it's easy to brush it off. _

_The man shakes him causing Hiccup to gasp, hands bruising his upper arms. "You will cook like the good little whore you are," he whispers in Hiccup's ear harshly. "Or else I'll punish you."_

_Hiccup is shoved and he hits the oven handle. He swallows his squeals and grows silent. The man laughs as he walks out of the kitchen. A girl ambles inside then, dark hair and dark eyes. She reaches for the pan. _

_"__Let me teach you," she murmurs. _

Hiccup sighed as he twirled his fork. He'd have to tell his psychiatrist that his memories were rearing their ugly heads. With no time to lose, and his appetite gone, Hiccup walked to the home phone and dialed the number to Athena Sea's office.

_"__Hello, this is Sea's Psychology Office. How may we help you?" _answered the bubbly assistant, Alana.

Hiccup breathed in deeply. "Hi. I'd like to make an appointment?"

_"__Alright, one second…"_ Hiccup heard clicks and clacks of a keyboard before Alana spoke again. _"May I have your name? What time and day is sufficient enough for you?"_

"Hiccup Haddock. Saturday, at ten is perfect."

_"__Oh, hey Hiccup! Alright, you're booked. Shall I dock the payment from your bank account now or after you leave the session?"_

"After I leave. I don't know how long I might be there for."

_"__Okie-dokie. We'll be seeing you on Saturday."_

Alana hung up and so did Hiccup.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. He walked up to his room and pulled out a locked box from underneath his bed. Unlocking it with the key around his neck, Hiccup sifted through the bound letters, odd knickknacks, and other things in the box until he came across a folded piece of paper with familiar penmanship.

**_Hiccup, my little son, this is my new phone number. Please call whenever you'd like._**

Underneath were numbers that left a dry taste in his mouth. Hiccup stared at the phone number before stuffing the note back into the box, locking it, and putting it back where it was before. He breathed in deeply. He didn't want to deal with those dark memories before he absolutely had to. His phone rang, causing him to jump slightly as the chorus of "St. Patrick" by PVRIS blared.

It was Jack.

"What do you want, Frost?"

_"__You're so mean to me, Hiccy."_

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

_"__A million,"_

Hiccup huffed. "What do you want, seriously?"

_"__Want to come to Baby Tooth's? We're all here and waiting and bored."_

Hiccup heard Cami holler in the background, _"Get your butt over here, Haddock, before I come and get it myself!"_

He rolled his eyes. "I'm busy."

_"__Busy? Doing what?"_

Hiccup sighed. "Remembering."

There was a slight pause. _"What do you mean by remembering, Hiccup?"_

Hiccup sighed again and said, "I'll talk to you guys later. Bye." Then he hung up the phone amidst Jack's protests. Throwing his phone onto his bed, Hiccup looked over at his sculptures, at his portraits, sketches and paintings. He blinked back the tears that threatened to pour out of his eyes and grabbed his sketchbook. Flipping to the last sketch he started designing, it was a Bewilderbeast, or Alpha. It was pure white with electric blue eyes and wide, sharp, long tusks.

He sniffled, grabbing his charcoal pencil, and immersed himself once more in the only world where he felt safest.

_They can't find out_, he thought to himself as he sketched. _They can never know._

* * *

><p>Mr. Cricket [Jiminy Cricket; Pinocchio]<p>

Athena [The Little Mermaid; the deceased mother]

Alana [The Little Mermaid; one of the daughters]

**_I forgot to add this before. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled or any other movie characters seen in this story. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved to Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, DreamWorks, Pixar, Disney etc.

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, language, underage drinking, underage drug use, bullying, suggestive themes [more warnings will be taken off/added as the story progresses]

**Notes: **I hope you all enjoy this story, and please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews! Sorry, once again, for it being so short.

_This chapter is Beta'd by GirlFromGa11ifrey._

**To jessLpfy: Thanks for the review! Sorry it was so confusing. **

**To flame: Oh, okay. I'm not all that sure about the pairings at this time, to be honest. And, with your question…you'll see. XD**

**To d00dlequeen15: Thanks for the review! **

**To Brickgirl101: Thanks!**

**To faisyah865: You'll see! Everything will be revealed soon.**

**To S.S. Pie: Haha, thanks for the review. I understand the whole choking thing, ever since their characters were introduced, that's exactly what I've been wanting to do to both of them. Yeah, Camicazi is hilarious with her threats.**

:: The Land of the Dragons ::

{Seven}

"Hi, Hiccup!" greeted Alana, whose dark hair was pulled into pigtails. She was wearing a butterfly on her head and she had butterfly wings strapped to her back. Hiccup gave her a nod, already used to her weird outfits. The last time he saw her, she was wearing a mermaid outfit. "Mum is ready for you, just head right on in."

Hiccup hated therapy, really, he did. At least Athena actually knew what she was talking about and did her job for the sake of healing someone instead of being a part of the business just for money. Strolling down the hallway, Hiccup ignored the muffled sobs coming behind one of the closed doors, ignored the screeches of some boy, ignored the indignant "I _am not_—," and made his way to Athena's office. Knocking on the door, he waited.

"Come in, Hiccup," said Athena.

Athena was a gorgeous woman of thirty-two years of age. She had long, beautiful bright red hair and green eyes much like his own. Athena smiled at him as he sat down on her pale blue couch. "Morning, Athena," greeted Hiccup once he was situated. The woman was adamant to have a first-name basis between all of her patients and wouldn't take any other way to address her.

"It's been a great morning," grinned Athena. "Now, you usually have a scheduled appointment every month — why'd you set up this one when your last was only three weeks ago?"

Hiccup swallowed and closed his eyes. His tongue was heavy in his mouth and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. "Take you time," murmured Athena.

Breathing exercises always helped calm Hiccup down from the nightmare known as his past, and the war inside of his head. Opening his eyes, he stared at a small picture of Athena and Alana on her desk before he gathered the courage to say, "My memories are coming back."

For a short moment, Athena appeared stunned before a smile broke over her face and she said, "Hiccup! That's – that's great! That's wonderful—,"

Hiccup interrupted her. "It is not great and wonderful! It's horrifying! I went through what I did once, and I don't want to remember it now! I forgot about it for a reason!"

Athena frowned. "I know, Hiccup." She was testing the waters, seeing where she could safely venture. "I understand that you have slight amnesia, and that you may not want to remember what happened to you."

Hiccup rubbed his face. "It…it's just not safe to remember."

"Why isn't it?"

"They're still out there!" Hiccup burst, unable to control it. "They're out there, waiting for me! I know they are! Call me paranoid, call me whatever — just because I moved away from Berk doesn't mean he can't find me! I—,"

"_He_, Hiccup?" Athena straightened in her chair. "Who is _he_?"

Hiccup blinked, pausing. His mind was whirring with thoughts he couldn't catch, couldn't place. "I…I don't…"

_Black eyes. Cold, hard eyes. He didn't like those eyes, hated those eyes and how they made him feel. _

_'__Wanna go home, wanna leave, wanna get out. Let me go! Let me go!'_

_"__You're mine now, Hiccup," whispers those eyes, that mouth. Hot breath hovers over his skin. He cries._

_ "__Mine."_

"—cup? Hiccup?" Athena's face swims across his vision. "Hiccup, are you alright? You just fainted."

Hiccup blinked, slowly. He felt himself falling, submersing into another memory that had long ago been pushed to the back of his mind.

_"__W-Who are you?" asks Hiccup quietly. The room he is in is large, with a bed in the middle and a dresser. There is a girl in the doorway. _

_She blinks, her eyes are dark like the man who'd taken him. "I am Heather," says the girl. She looks older than him, maybe two years or three. _

_"__I'm Hiccup," he mumbles. _

_"__I know," she states. "You're allowed out of the room, now."_

_Hiccup eyes her warily. He instinctively clutches the necklace around his neck for the comfort. It was once his mothers. His eyes prickle with unshed tears, at the subtle thought of the only mother he ever had, and ever will have. "I'm never allowed out of this room." Hiccup informs her before his face contorts with barely concealed disdain. "__**He**__ says so."_

**_He_**_, of course, is the man who took him. The man he thought he could trust. Hiccup promises himself that he would never trust anyone again — they would just stab you in the back, in the end anyway. _

_Heather tilts her head, holding it up high in the air. She says sharply, "He is my father. I've…convinced him that keeping you locked in this room isn't good."_

_Hiccup stares at her. It's a trick, of that he is sure of. "I don't trust you," He tells her._

_Heather smiles slightly. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't trust me either if I were in your shoes."_

_"__And aren't you?" inquires Hiccup._

_Heather looks at him. He flinches, certain he'd get smacked for questions he was forbidden to ask. An unfathomable look covers Heathers' pale features. A soft chuckle escapes her lips. "Yes, I suppose we are in the same shoes."_

* * *

><p>The first thing he noticed when he awoke was that he was surrounded by white walls. Blinking dazedly, Hiccup struggled to make himself sit up. He's in the hospital, in the Children's Ward (since the paw print walls were obvious), and he was alone. He sees his fathers' heavy cloak draped over the back of one of the plastic chairs and sighed. There was an IV drip in the crevice of his arm and he groaned. He hated the hospital, loathed it. He remembered hospital visits as being poked and prodded and asked a multitude of questions that he couldn't possibly answer. Then, they'd get onto the subject of his slight amnesia dealing with the last time his mother had custody of him.<p>

The door opened and his father ambled inside with someone else behind him. This new person had a long, braided, blonde mustache and a bald head. He was crippled, having a prosthetic hand and leg. The man was also his fathers' best friend, ever since they started kindergarten in Berk.

"Hiccup!" cried Gobber.

His father sat down next to his bed, holding his hand, whereas Gobber slouched onto the couch in the room, grinning.

"Yeh gave us all quite the scare, Hiccup," said Gobber. "Fainting like that during therapy."

"Are you tired?" his father asked him. "Do you need anything? Water? A blanket?"

Hiccup blinked at the barrage of questions being shot at his person. "So I fainted?"

His father and Gobber both nodded, both looking concerned. "You've been out for twenty-four hours," said his father.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "_Twenty-f—_I've been_ unconscious _for an entire_ day?!"_

Gobber's lips twitched over Hiccup's exclamation. "Yes."

Groaning, Hiccup flopped himself back onto the bed. This was just wonderful, absolutely perfect. He had fainted and he could just tell that the overprotectiveness would only grow worse from this point on. He was used to being alone, used to curling up in his bed at night, used to silence—he was not used to having friends, an attentive father, and their inability to understand that just because he was short didn't mean he was frail!

"When will I be able to leave the hospital?" asked Hiccup once his small mental rant had diminished to a few grumbles in his mind.

His father and Gobber shared a look. "Hiccup," Gobber started to say. "The doctors' want you to stay for a couple of days and your social worker wants to speak to you about some things."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Like what?"

Neither of the men responded to his question but the door opened, and a familiar woman walked inside of his hospital room. Her name was Eva Gray and she had black hair, cappuccino colored skin, and light brown eyes. She towered over Hiccup, like everyone else, but only stood at an average height of 5'5.

Eva smiled warmly at Hiccup, who gave a grimace in response. "Hi Hiccup!" Eva looked at his father and Gobber. "Mind giving us some privacy?"

Hiccup's father looked like he was going to protest but Gobber pulled him out of the room. Once the door was closed, Eva turned to him and her eyes softened. "Hey, Hon. I'm just going to ask you a couple of questions, okay?"

Hiccup nodded and prepared himself for the discussion he didn't want to have.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled or any other movie characters seen in this story. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved to Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, DreamWorks, Pixar, Disney etc.

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, language, underage drinking, underage drug use, bullying, suggestive themes [more warnings will be taken off/added as the story progresses]

**Notes: **I hope you all enjoy this story, and please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews!

_This chapter is Beta'd by GirlFromGa11ifrey._

**To faisyah865: I have something in mind for how they're going to react to all of this…**

**To S.S. Pie: I've done a lot to Hiccup – the poor thing. XD Yes, I can definitely see Hiccup scrolling through his phone, just seeing Jack's name multiple times and the hysterics – yup, I can imagine this. Lol. You just gave me an idea…**

**To jessLpfy: Aw, thanks. Sorry that it was so confusing for you – then again, I write it that way because I'm making somewhat of a point. What point I'm going to make hasn't been decided as of yet. There are many vague ideas shifting through my mind. **

**To Brickgirl101: Thanks! **

**To imacchi11229: Ikr! Thanks for reviewing!**

:: The Land of the Dragons ::

{Eight}

_He shivers – it's so cold, the tips of his fingers start to turn blue. He is cramped, having been shoved into a little cupboard, hidden from the possible escape. He didn't understand what was going on. He heard one of the men yelling in another language, one his mother used to speak, and Heather had looked at him, so sad and tired. He didn't know where Heather was…if she was still alive. _

_His heart jumps to his throat as fear coils around him, like a seductress snatching her newest victim. He hears heavy footsteps, mutters of muffled voices, and the crackle of a walkie-talkie. He remembers those devices. He remembers playing with those with three small blonde children when he was younger, giggling. He also remembers the roar of the rain, the taste of dirt and grass in his mouth as he was pinned, he remembers the blonde girl and boys' bloodcurdling screams – and others screaming as well. "We're only kids, we're only kids," he remembers one of them – a dark haired, burly looking child – sobbing hysterically. He remembers them watching him. "He's just a kid! We're just kids!" _

_"Let him go!" that boy shrieks – a noise so loud it hurt his ears. "Get your hands off of my cousin, you pedophile!" _

_And he remembers looking at the huddled group of children who stood tall, though still shivering from the cold and the rain, brave, in the face of the guns the men held. He remembers the feeling of love. He remembers smiling crookedly at them and telling them, "It's alright. It's okay. I'm going to be fine, Snotlout. They won't hurt me." _

_Hiccup had sounded so sure, so confident._

_"Like hell they won't!" bristled one of the blonde girls. She had a twin, Hiccup recalls. _

_"Boss – we need to hurry," says one of the men. He was missing a few teeth and held a switchblade. Hiccup could hear the blaring sirens. _

_He didn't remember much after that, except excruciating agony as he was "taught his place" and darkness. _

_Such sweet, comforting darkness._

_Hiccup blinks when the cupboard doorknob rattles and opens. Light blinds him as it filters inside of the once dark place. He shields his face, trembling, sure that he would get punished now. "Hey there," speaks a kind, soft voice. Much like his mothers' — but he shouldn't think about the sound of his mothers' voice, or that she smelled like cinnamon and chocolate cookies, or that she hummed to him whenever he was depressed, or that she was a disaster in the kitchen but could create delicious pastries, or that she had green eyes like his own – it was too dangerous to think of such things, remember the things he once had and will never have again. _

_Because he was gone. _

_And his mother was dead._

_Hiccup shakes his head and peeks at the huddle of adults standing in front of his hiding spot. He blinks owlishly at them, never speaking a word. One of the ladies gives him a small, disconsolate smile. "I'm Ella – can you tell me your name?" _

_Hiccup blinks at her, unmoving. _

_Was this a trick?_

_Was this a test?_

_Was that false hope blossoming inside of him?_

_"You're safe now," Ella continues, as if his silence wasn't unnerving. "Those men won't hurt you anymore. They will never hurt you."_

_One of the men with her furrows his eyebrows together in confusion as he softly hisses, "But, Ella – we haven't caught the men, they're still out—,"_

_"Shut up, Alex!" snarls Ella underneath her breath. They assume Hiccup heard nothing and he acts like he heard nothing. It was safer that way._

_Yes, much, much safer. _

_Ella smiles at him, previous traces of the nasty snarl ebb. "Can you come out please? We're here to take you home."_

_Home. _

_It was such a bittersweet word._

_Hiccup stares at her. He doesn't move. He doesn't speak. He stares and he blinks. _

_"He may need some water," murmurs another woman._

_"Here, sweetie," says Ella, handing him a water bottle. He stares at it before hesitantly reaching out to grasp it with his small hands. The water is amazing and a godsend as it slides down his throat, cool and lovely – at least, to him it was. "Now, do you think you could tell me your name?" _

_His name. _

_It was such a long time since someone called him by his name, a name that wasn't slut or whore or bastard or insolent whelp or bitch. A name. His name. _

_"My name," he whispers, "is Hiccup Haddock." _

_The ladies and men smile gently at him and manage to coax him to get out of the cupboard. He has chicken arms and legs, nutrient and food depraved; bereft and rattled. Hiccup blinks as Ella grabs his hand, leading him throughout the house he had no choice but to call home. Alcohol bottles were littered around as well as magazines and food containers. He and Heather were supposed to clean tonight. Heather was nowhere to be found. He hoped she was alright. The familiar house creaks in the silence, as if saying its goodbyes. Ella and the other adults reach the front door. _

_Hiccup pauses, causing the others to stop and frown lightly. "What's the matter?" asks Ella._

_Hiccup is staring at the door. "I am never allowed outside," he parrots the rule. "Are you trying to get me into trouble? Did **he **give you orders to trick me?" He falters, his ire smoldering but his fear envelopes him entirely as he remembers that he left his cupboard – left the place he was told to never leave from until ordered to. He was going to die. Tears pool in his eyes but they don't fall. They can never fall. Tears is the sign of weakness, a sign of submissiveness. A sign that could administer a punishment. A punishment Hiccup cannot afford to have. _

_He panics, scrambling back in the direction of the dark space when Ella grabs his wrist, holding it firmly. She's much bigger, much stronger, and his attempts at escape are pitiful at best. Ella explains, "We are the APD – Arizona Police Department. We've found you and another girl being held captive by a notorious, dangerous group. We're here to rescue you." _

_"Rescue…me?" he dares to whisper, dares to allow the flimsy hope to blossom and flutter._

_Ella smiles, as if she knows. _

_"Yes, rescue you, Hiccup."_

Hiccup shook his head, pushing that memory back. He didn't have the time for a relapse. He had a social worker and questions to answer. "Fire away, Eva." Hiccup told the woman.

Eva took the seat next to his bed, taking out a pad of paper and a ball-point pen. Eva looked at him, straight in the eye, and asked, "How's life with your father?"

"Normal, I guess." Hiccup told her, watching as she scribbled. "I've never really been around him when I was younger so I don't know how fathers' are."

Eva bobbed her head. "I understand. Now – are you having any problems with him? Anything I should know about?"

Hiccup thought about it but came up with nothing. "No," he said candidly.

"How's school?"

"It got better – I have friends now."

"Really? That's wonderful, Hiccup, really it is. Do you think you know what's causing you to remember?"

Hiccup thought long and hard about it. Even though three years had passed, there were simple fleeting memories that he could barely grasp onto but they'd been stronger this year, more vivid. Maybe it had to do with Dagur or the Annoying Four or…maybe his subconscious was tired of denying the truth of his past. "I don't know," he said truthfully. "Maybe my subconscious was tired of suppressing the memories."

Eva stared at him, peering, searching. "Are you sure?" she asked him. "Are you sure there isn't anything more?"

He nodded. "100% positive. Oh, how's Heather?"

Eva gave a small smile. "She's doing well. She has gotten positive reviews and is getting some progress done but her recovery process will take longer than yours. You were only with those vile men for three months—,"

_September blurred into November. _

_He looks at the calendar._

_December 21st. _

_It has been eight months since he had last been outside. _

Hiccup interrupted her, "Uh, Eva, I was being held captive for almost twelve months – not three."

Her face grew cold, unresponsive. "Excuse me? Repeat that?"

Hiccup repeated, though he couldn't help talking a tad bit slower.

Eva stood abruptly, pen and notepad falling to the floor, forgotten. Hiccup could see the anger burning in her eyes. She clenched her jaw as she said, "Your mother has some explaining to do. She reported you a missing person in January – and you were found in March."

Hiccup nodded his head. He _knew_ that.

"Your mother gave up custody of you in May, because she was afraid of those men finding you." Eva continued. "Which is why you live with your father now but—I apologize, Hiccup, I must leave. Your mother not only has to speak to me now but she has to speak to the government about why she lied."

Eva briskly walked out of the room, almost storming, and he was left alone to his thoughts and suffocating memories of a past he would do anything to forget.

* * *

><p>He was watching <em>Big Bang Theory <em>reruns, bored out of his mind, when he saw his bag on the bedside table and remembered that he had his phone – and he actually had people to contact and chat with instead of it just being his fathers' and Gobbers' numbers inside of his contacts. Grabbing his, thankfully, fully charged phone he unlocked it and blinked in shock at the icon of 254 NEW MESSAGES, 68 MISSED CALLS, 68 NEW VOICEMAILS, 21 EMAILS. He decided to go through his voicemails first.

_"Hiccup, are you alright?" – Rapunzel. _

_"Ah 'eard yer in the hospit'l. Call one of us, please? Yer such a wee lamb, yeh know we worry." – Merida. _

_"Sup, Haddock, you doin' okay?" – Eugene._

_"Hiccup!? I heard the news? Are you okay?! Why aren't you answering!?" – Jack._

_"Hey, Hiccup, just wondering if you were alright…" – Astrid._

_"If you don't answer, I will shove one of my cutleries up your nose!" – Camicazi._

_"Feel better soon, okay?" – Rapunzel._

_"HICCUP?! ARE YOU DEAD? ARE YOU IN SURGERY? ARE THEY KEEPING YOU CONTAINED BECAUSE YOU HAVE SOME RARE DISEASE? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE!?" – Jack._

The rest of the messages were Jack's. They were filled with a hysterical, pessimistic, thinking-of-the-most-outlandish-and-worst-possibilities-so-I'll-scream-them-in-your-ear Jack. He found it hilarious and soon found himself out of breath for laughing so much. Inside though, Hiccup was touched. They cared. Someone besides family actually gave a damn about him. He didn't even want to touch his messages but knew he had to. An hour later, all the messages were read and he put his phone on silent. He felt a spike of mischievousness – he was going to make them wonder and wait with what was going on.

Of course, he knew there would be substantial backlash but the situation was just so amusing, he couldn't help it.

Tossing his phone back into his bag, he was happy that he had brought his sketchbook with him before he had went to his appointment with Athena. Taking out his charcoal pencils, he flipped to the dragon he was sketching. This one was a Snapdragon. He was debating the colors and how to make the creature come to life. He usually sculpted them but there was the option of Paper Mache. "Hmm," he hummed to himself, "I'll sleep on it."

Settling himself nicely inside of the bed, Hiccup once again submerged into a different world, a culture that wasn't quite human, and it felt breath-taking.

It was like the world he would always love was at his fingertips.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note 2<span>**

**_Just so there won't be any confusion, I'll tell you the dates Hiccup was kidnapped and his ages, with a little extra information._**

**_Kidnapped :: Age Nine :: Third Grade :: May 29th :: The forests surrounding Berk, a bonfire with the towns' children :: he was not the only one taken_**

**_Held in Captivity :: Age Nine to Ten :: May through March :: Arizona, US :: he wasn't the only captive there _**_[I don't just mean Heather.]_

**_Marked As A Missing Child :: Age Nine to Ten :: January 9th _**

**_Rescued :: Age Ten :: March 15th_**

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, language, underage drinking, underage drug use, bullying, suggestive themes [more warnings will be taken off/added as the story progresses]

**Notes: **I hope you all enjoy this story, and please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for all of the favorites and follows! Sorry for the short chapter and long wait, my wifi wasn't working all that well and my computer was giving me some technical difficulties. Thanks so much for all of the positively wonderful reviews! This was mostly a filler chapter.

_This chapter is Beta'd by GirlFromGa11ifrey._

**To S.S. Pie: Aw, I made your day? I feel accomplished now. Lol. Actually, it was a near 12 months of captivity in Hiccup's case, but yeah it is rough and highly traumatizing. Lol, I'll take your ideas into consideration.**

**To jessLpfy: thank you, and we're going to find out later about Hiccup's mom and the child report later, once I dig a little deeper. **

**To faisyah865: Yes, Jack is hysterical. Lol. **

**To Brickgirl101: Thank you!**

**To TheCursedWolf: Thanks!**

**To Euryphae: Ikr! **

**To imacchi11229: Yup, well, almost a year because if his captivity stretched out to May, then it would've been exactly a year since he was first kidnapped. **

**To Kitsu Maxwell: Sorry for overwhelming you with all of those questions. :D. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. **

**To Banana Gun: I still don't know where I'm going with pairings but I'm trying to flesh out the characters and their background stories. **

**To kitty.0: Yeah, it is funny and cruel.**

**To SmaugFan1: It's fine that you didn't review – and she stole it? I'd be pissed off if someone touched my stuff without permission. Thanks for taking the time to review and your compliments!**

:: The Land of the Dragons ::

{Nine}

"Easy there, lad," said Gobber as Hiccup struggled to walk upstairs to his room. Maybe it was just him but being unconscious for twenty four hours and then getting confined to a hospital bed for the next three days makes a person exhausted, regardless of the naps one would take to satisfy themselves from ultimate boredom. Hiccup grumbled underneath his breath but finally made it to his room, his safe haven. He flopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling before turning his head to stare at a framed picture of Heather and Hiccup when they were in one of their group therapy sessions.

Harry and Heather weren't the only ones taken in captivity by those men. The total of children and teenagers snatched by them were limitless—since they weren't caught, Hiccup bet that they were still kidnapping kids—and Hiccup couldn't keep count of the times he witnessed someone being carried out of the house in a body bag or beaten to death. He learned really early to keep quiet, keep his head down, and never act defiant. It was the quickest way for a death wish, acting defiant. He had to force himself into a submissive skin that he hadn't quite shed. Heather was living with her long lost mother, Asta Starr, who owned an adorable, quaint bakery at the other side of town.

His phone rang and he looked down. He answered.

"Heather?"

_"__Hey, you. I heard you're in the hospital."_

"I was. I got out early, around nine in the morning today. How're you?"

_"__I…I've been better. Living with my mom showed me that not every adult is as vicious as my father. Do you mind dropping by at the bakery for a bit? I – we need to talk."_

"Hmm, I dunno if my dad will let me out of his sight for a while but I'll try. What'd you want to talk about face-to-face?"

_"__I don't want to speak about it over the phone." _

"Got it. Is anyone else from…our crowd going to be there?"

By "our crowd" Hiccup meant those who survived captivity with him and Heather.

_"__Yeah. Mom said she'd let us hang out in the break room."_

"Ok. I'll see what I can do."

_"__Great – see you soon, Hiccup, hopefully. Love you lots."_

Hiccup smiled faintly. "Love you more."

Heather hung up the phone and Hiccup sighed, closing his eyes. Heather was like the older sibling he always wanted. He had an older relative — his cousin, Snotlout — but he rarely spoke to him outside of holidays and the random phone call. Snotlout was a childhood bully of his until Hiccup was seven and got ill, which brought out a protective streak in Snotlout that nobody saw coming. It was why Hiccup dreaded going to Berk over the holidays to visit his cousin, uncle, and aunt since Snotlout trailed after him like a bodyguard wherever he went. It wasn't just Snotlout who trailed him, the Thorston twins followed him as well, with guilt shining in their eyes. They never did forgive themselves for not fighting back when Hiccup was taken — Hiccup never blamed them. He blamed his captors.

Taking his time, Hiccup made it down the stairs and into the living room where his father was reclining on his chair with a newspaper, reading glasses on, while Gobber was on the couch, sipping on a beer bottle. Hiccup cleared his throat. "Uh, Dad?"

His father had already rose to his feet. "What's wrong? You're not feeling faint, are you?" He palmed Hiccup's forehead and then touched his cheeks.

Hiccup batted his fathers' hands away. "Dad, I'm _fine_. I just wanted to know if I could head out to—,"

"No."

"—to the bakery Sweet Stars, where Heather lives with her mom."

His father looked like he was going to say no again when Gobber came to the rescue. "Oi, Stoick, let the boy go! He's a teenager you know, rebellion and pink dye and all that."

Hiccup stared at Gobber. "When have I ever…?"

"You'll have your phone on you?"

"Yes, on loud too."

"You'll answer my calls and texts?"

"I wouldn't dream of ignoring it, Dad."

"When the street lamps come on, I want you home and _in bed_."

"Of course, Daddy dearest."

Gobber snorted. His father glared at the both of them. "Hiccup…"

Smiling sheepishly, Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I know, Dad, I know. I got it – so, I can go?"

"Yes." His Father said, though he looked as if he swallowed a lemon whilst doing so. "Just, remember the rules."

"I will, Dad."

* * *

><p>The exterior of Sweet Stars was a sky blue with black stars dotting the walls in random patterns. It was a two story building but the top floor was reserved for the owners. The color scheme of the bakery was sky blue and black, with touches of other colors here and there. Asta Starr was a woman of thirty years of age with a fourteen-year-old daughter, who had once lived with an abusive bastard of a father (and that was putting it lightly). Just like with Hiccup and his father, Asta awoke one morning to find a police officer and social worker standing in front of her bakery doors at eight, with her daughter standing in the middle of them. Heather only had a knapsack of possessions with her and she had two black eyes, a bruised nose, and a scarred cheek.<p>

As soon as Hiccup entered the homey bakery, Asta spotted him immediately. In a moments' notice, Hiccup was pulled into a hug by the ebony-haired, green-eyed woman. "Hiccup," she greeted with a thick accent that Hiccup wasn't all that familiar with. "I 'aven't seen you in so long. How've you been?"

Hiccup fought his way out of the hug. He still wasn't used to people touching him when it wasn't for giving him a new bruise. "I…I've been good, Miss Starr."

"Wonderful." Asta beamed but released him from the hug once she understood he was uncomfortable with touch. "They're in the break room – you know where it is, yes?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, good." A customer called for Asta's attention. "I must go now, Hiccup. Take care."

"I will."

Hiccup made his way into the break room where Heather and a few other familiar faces were sitting in a circle, chatting and laughing while snacking on pastries and drinks. Heather spotted him first, as always, and a smile spread over her lips. "Hiccup!" She waved him other. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Getting closer, Hiccup could see that Heather got majority of her genes from her mother. "Sit, sit!" she padded the empty seat next to her.

In total, they were a group of ten. There were fraternal twins, Kairi and Yuffie, who had been in captivity for seven months, instead of Hiccup's near twelve. Then it was Riku and his childhood best friend, Roxas who were in the house for nine months. Then it was Ariel and her bubbly daughter, Melanie who were, luckily, only there for a short three months. Then the last of the crowd were Yuki and Tiana, who were held captive for four months.

"Hey guys," Hiccup smiled at them.

They greeted him back warmly.

"How've you all been?" asked Hiccup.

"Fine," grumbled Riku as he slumped further into his seat.

"Eh," shrugged Roxas.

Kairi and Yuffie gave Hiccup small smiles. Ariel said, "Melanie and I are doing okay."

"We've seen better days," muttered Yuki.

Hiccup nodded. He understood, really, he did. They were all saved and introduced into the real world on the same day. While Hiccup was shoved into a cupboard, Heather and the twins were locked in a closet. Ariel and Melanie were in the guest room that was serving as a hospital wing where Tiana was unconscious, and Yuki, Riku, and Roxas were in the basement of the house. It was a dark day, when they were saved, because they didn't know if they were going to die or live or if this was simply a test. No one could afford to fail if they still had the will to live.

_The boy has white-gray hair and bright blue eyes. Hiccup blinks at him. _

_"__I'm Riku," he grunts in greeting, holding a mop. "You're the new kid?"_

_Hiccup nods, mutely. _

_"__Better learn quick," Riku warns. "They've no mercy on beginners." _

"When's the next group session?" asked Yuffie. "I forgot."

Roxas teased good-naturedly, "You always forget things."

"Yeah," Yuffie breathed out with a small, reminiscent smile. "Yeah, I guess I always did."

_The girl with dark short hair is shuffling about, panicked, and in tears. "Where is it? Where is it?" she chants anxiously. _

_Hiccup approaches her. "What're you looking for?"_

_The girl looks at him and says, "Hi, I'm Yuffie – you must be Hiccup. Anyway, I'm looking for my list of chores. I forgot where I put it!"_

_Hiccup blinks. He doesn't know what to say, though he can taste Yuffie's festering terror as it grows, and he feels it puddle inside of him, syphoning from all the other emotions so that only fear was left for him to feel. _

"So I hear you've been quite the celebrity, Hic," grins Kairi.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I am not!"

Kairi snorted. Heather laughed. "Have you even told those friends of yours you're out of the hospital?"

Hiccup's heart stopped—he knew he forgot something.

* * *

><p>Kairi [Kingdom HeartsFinal Fantasy]

Yuffie [Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy]

Roxas [Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy]

Riku [Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy]

Tiana [The Princess and the Frog]

Yuki [Snow White]

Ariel [The Little Mermaid]

Melanie [The Little Mermaid II]


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled or any other movie characters seen in this story. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved to Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, DreamWorks, Pixar, Disney etc.

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, language, underage drinking, domestic violence, abuse in general, slight gore and blood, underage drug use, bullying, suggestive themes [more warnings will be taken off/added as the story progresses] **[Before I forget, let me add this: my story may/may not contain triggers, it all depends on your personal experience in life and how it affected you.] ****THERE MAY BE A TRIGGER IN THIS CHAPTER FOR SOME PEOPLE. A SLIGHT HINT AT SEXUAL ABUSE – I REPEAT, THIS MAY BE A TRIGGER FOR SOME PEOPLE. **

**Notes: **I hope you all enjoy this story, and please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for all of the favorites and follows! Thanks so much for all of the positively wonderful reviews! Guys, thus far this is my favorite chapter in this entire story.

_This chapter is Beta'd by GirlFromGa11ifrey._

**_Please look at the NOTES at the bottom of the chapter; it is ABSOLUTELY IMPERATIVE that you read it. Please and thank you. _**

**To Brickgirl101: Yes, i did. I love Kingdom Hearts, and I can't wait for the third game to come out. I haven't either, unless it's in the Kingdom Hearts category. Uh...Sora was Kairi's first love and best friend who, unfortunately, got killed while trying to protect Kairi and Yuffie. **

**To Smaugfan1 (Guest): Thanks so much! If you loved last chapter, you'll love this one (hopefully). Haha, that's a suitable revenge unless she's like me and only goes on Netflix once in a blue moon. Thanks for reading and reviewing! it means a lot to me.**

**To jessLpfy: Yeah, same here. My mind would be on other things other than telling people I was out of the hospital. Well, they all, coincidentally, live near one another either in Burgess or in the towns next over so it's a small town (s), and news does travel fast especially when it involves four popular kids in Thaddeus High (the Annoying Four), a well-known troublemaker/maniac (Dagur), and the Police Cheif's son (i.e., Hiccup). So, Kairi was referring to both of those events. And thanks! **

**To kitty.0: Ikr. It happens to me a lot sometimes. Yes, she was. Her daughter, Melanie, was a few months old when it happened. **

:: The Land of the Dragons ::

{Ten}

"Er – no." Hiccup replied, blushing furiously. "I forgot."

Heather and the others burst into laughter. Although Melanie didn't quite know what was going on, she was only three or four currently, she giggled with the rest of them. "You should tell them," Kairi said softly. "They're probably getting really worried." Kairi's expression dropped slightly before she smiled at him. "It's great that you have friends, Hiccup."

Hiccup's heart ached for Kairi because her best friend, besides her twin Yuffie, had been killed while trying to protect them from getting kidnapped. Kairi witnessed the death of the boy she had fallen in love with and she was stolen cruelly from the only home she'd ever known a mere moment later.

_Hiccup looks at the brunette girl, her electric blue eyes glinting with melancholy. It made sorrow grip his heart with tightness he'd never know was possible. He was always sensitive – he remembers a woman whispering that to him in the dead of the night, thinking he was deep in slumber, as she softly ran her fingers through his hair. "So brave, my little Hiccup, and yet so frail," she'd whisper in the moonlight. "Such a gentle heart you have, my little love." _

_"__What was his name?" inquires Hiccup. "If you don't mind me asking."_

_They were currently in the process of cutting ingredients for some dinner Hiccup had never heard of before. _

_Kairi's eyes darkened for a split moment before the darkness disappeared and a façade slipped over her features, a light happiness Hiccup didn't believe in at all. "Sora," She whispered. "His name was Sora." _

"Yeah," Hiccup murmured, grinning back at Kairi, and ignoring the way his heart trembled and cried within him. "It is great, Kairi."

The grin he received was worth it, absolutely.

* * *

><p>The Annoying Four, Camicazi, and Astrid were at Rapunzel's house, which was located in the upscale neighborhood <em>Wynter Borne<em>. It was a gated community filled with three to four story houses, some even had more floors. They were clean-cut and appeared to be the same. It reminded Hiccup of a book he once read, _Candor _by Pam something. _As long as there aren't any brainwashing activity here, I'll be fine, _Hiccup thought to himself, amused, because in the book there was a community much like this one where the teenagers and adults were all brainwashed into being "perfect citizens/children", and the main character was the only one who knew how to fight it off, and he helped people that came into the community that he _knew _had the will of the heart to fight. The ending was horrible though, absolutely maddening to the point where Hiccup actually threw the book across his room once he was finished with it because he was so furious at how the author chose to end it **[1]**.

Thankfully, Hiccup could walk into the community and he didn't have to punch in a code. Rapunzel lived in 429 Violet Dr. There was a map outlining Wynter Borne, and Hiccup was relieved that Violet Dr. was a short walk from the front gates. He made it to Rapunzel's four story home and rang the doorbell, shouldering his bag. After he'd left Sweet Stars, he'd called his dad telling him he was taking the bus to Rapunzel's house. **[2]**

A tall, beautiful, brunette woman answered the door. She was wearing a pink striped apron and was holding a bowl of batter, still stirring with a wooden ladle. "Hello," the woman smiled at him before her eyes brightened. "Oh! You must be Hiccup, Punzie's newest friend she's been speaking of. I'm Maria Corona, her mother. Come in, come in," she greeted, bustling him inside with surprising strength. "Make yourself at home, honey, I'll be in the kitchen making some cookies if you need me. Punzie and the others are in the game room in the third room, to the right, on the third floor."

"Th-thanks, Mrs. Corona." Hiccup stammered, slightly overwhelmed by her hospitality.

She grinned at him. "Oh, sweetie, call me Maria. Mrs. Corona makes me feel like my mother."

Hiccup made his way to the game room where Camicazi, Jack, Merida, and Astrid were engaged in Mario Kart for the Wii, Rapunzel and Eugene were concentrating over a game of chess, and Hiccup saw Anna curled up on a large chair reading a book, and he took note of a white-blonde girl, who looked to be around twenty or so years of age, sitting at the only desk in the rather large game room, chewing her bottom lip over a textbook. He was in the doorway, silent and observing, for quite a while before Anna stood, stretched, and noticed him standing awkwardly in the doorway.

She stepped back, startled a bit, her hand fluttering to her chest. "Gee, Hiccup! Hi! Hey! You scared me!"

"Er – s-sorry, Anna."

"It's no problem."

"What?" Merida turned around, catching sight of their "favorite freshman". "Hiccup!"

An explosion erupted from the room.

"Hiccup, you're okay!"

"Hiccup!"

"Hey, Hiccup!" Eugene waved from his seat.

Camicazi peered at him, muttering about spoons and other utensils.

"HICCUP!" Jack screeched as he tackled Hiccup into a boisterous hug. "YOU'RE ALIVE – YOU'RE OKAY! WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY CALLS!?"

Hiccup blinked, his ears ringing. "Jack…you're going to make me go deaf."

"Oh," He let go of Hiccup, blushing lightly. "Sorry, you know I worry."

_Understatement of the century…_

Hiccup walked into the room and the girl with the textbook introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Elsa. I assume you're Hiccup?" her lips twitched and her eyes shined with amusement.

Hiccup nodded and softly greeted, "Hi, Elsa. It's nice to meet you."

"Same," Elsa gave him a polite nod and smile back.

Hiccup found himself shoved onto one of the many couches in the room as Jack, Merida, Astrid, and Camicazi resumed their game, as did Eugene and Rapunzel. Anna settled herself on the same couch as he. Once everyone else was consumed with their activities, Hiccup was poked by Anna's toe. He turned his head and blinked at her. She gave him a nervous smile, though it looked more like a grimace. Hiccup noticed then, almost immediately now that he was up close, that one side of her face looked off, as if it was covered by a poor makeup job. But what did he know about cosmetics except for lipstick and eyeliner and those _Cover Girl _commercials?

"Yeah?" asked Hiccup.

"Um," Anna started, almost whispering. "Sorry if I've been acting rude to you, Hiccup. It's just…." She chewed lightly on her bottom lip. Hiccup was blinking at her. Almost no one apologized when they made fun of or laughed at his name – or, well, just in general really.

"Just what?"

"I know my…boyfriend…harasses you somewhat and I didn't want him bothering you – or anyone else, really – so I was convincing him to leave you alone, you know?" Anna explained. "Except…I didn't know it was _you _that he was targeting. He always said your name, of course, but I hadn't met you until that day that Punzie introduced us so I was a little taken aback. So, I'm really sorry."

"I-It's alright," Hiccup placated. Hans hadn't bothered him in weeks. He supposed he knew why, now. "You didn't have to apologize."

"I wanted to." Anna told him, serious, as they locked eyes.

Hiccup was surprised. Whenever someone apologized to him, there was no feeling behind the words, no sincerity, and most of the time it was because they were told to and it was expected of them to do it. No one did it out of their free will. His eyes began to water with unshed tears of…what? Happiness? Gratefulness? Hiccup didn't know but he gave Anna a beaming smile, a smile he once thought he'd never smile again. "Thank you," He whispered. Anna gave him a relieved smile back before turning to some book by Sarah Dessen. Anna might never know how that simple action made Hiccup feel a little lighter, a little happier, a little loved—and that was okay.

It was alright.

Because, in a way, at least to Hiccup, it meant she cared. Cared enough to apologize. Cared enough not to laugh.

That small action with Hans and her words, whether she understood or not, meant the world to someone as broken and twisted as Hiccup.

Rapunzel's father, Rhys Corona, was a tall, broad shouldered man of thirty years of age. He had tousled brunette hair, green eyes much like Rapunzel's, and a constant smile on his face. He was a detective and he worked, almost religiously, with cases that dealt with kidnappings and missing persons. Hiccup met the man when he'd stumbled downstairs and offered his help to Maria, who gladly accepted and handed him a different bowl of batter to stir and mix, etc. Just like Maria, Rhys vehemently protested Hiccup calling him Mr. Corona.

"With what this family has been through," Rhys said, sighing. "I just want other families to have the happy ending we did, though that isn't always the case."

Rhys was helping his wife with the delicious goods and dinner, even though he'd had an exhausted day at work, apparently. Hiccup, however, momentarily froze. "…what you've been through?"

_No…no…_

"Punzie never shared?" Maria asked softly. "I suppose we could tell you, so you won't be terribly surprised later on."

Hiccup stared at the pair, horror creeping inside of him. Such a familiar emotion.

_…__no…not Punzie…please, no…._

"Punzie and our nieces – Elsa and Anna – were kidnapped when they were young. About seven or eight, I think, but I know that Elsa was at least ten. Elsa and Anna's parents were killed as they tried to protect their daughters', and the girls were missing for three years, almost four." Maria explained as she chopped some spices, a faraway look on her face.

"Who…?" Hiccup couldn't even ask.

"It was a woman, her name was Gothel. Crazy bitch—,"

"Rhys! Language around the little one!" scolded his wife.

Hiccup didn't even bother bristling over being called little. The horror had grown to paralyze him.

"Sorry babe, sorry Hiccup." Rhys apologized before plowing onwards. "Anyway, she called herself Mother Gothel, and made our little girls think she was their true mother. Of course, Elsa knew the truth but played along for the safety of their lives. When the woman left to go to the store, it was Punzie who gathered the courage to escape. They lived in a cottage in the middle of nowhere. Apparently, Elsa and Anna were sleeping and Punzie wanted to go outside to play."

"She strayed too far, though," continued Maria. "And wandered into the nearest town, where she found pictures of herself, Anna, and Elsa on missing poster signs. A police officer nearby found her crying on the sidewalk as she clutched the picture. After that, it was all history and they were in our arms once more."

Hiccup swallowed but there was a ball in his throat. "W-Where were they found?"

"Desert Hills, Arizona." **[3]**

His heart froze as did his thoughts.

_"__Do you know where we are?" the little boy questions. He's new, Hiccup notes. He probably won't last the week. Probably, his heart rationalizes. Don't lose hope just yet._

_He shrugs as to answer the question. _

_"__We're in Arizona," Roxas supplies from where he sits, cradling his broken arm. He hadn't even shed a tear, not even when one of the men broke it for being too slow with the alcohol. Hiccup's heart ached and his instincts urged him to offer Roxas comfort but Hiccup viciously slaughtered those urges. They weren't safe. They would never be safe, not until he got out. But days had spiraled into weeks and then into months and Hiccup has lost all of his innocent hope of being set free. _

_He was a slave, now. _

_And he would continue to be one until the day he died. _

_How soon Death would come to whisper in his ears at night, he did not know. He did not have the power to know. He never would, unless he actively pursued Death. He was miserable, yes, and tortured but he didn't want to die. Not yet, at least. _

_Not yet, whispers his thoughts, his heart. _

_"__Do you know the town?" the child asks, face so hopeful it burns Hiccup's eyes. _

_So he looks away. He cannot, and will not, perceive such an innocuous expression ever again. All it brought was pain, and suffering, and screams, and blood. He shuddered, slightly. _

_"__Hill something," shrugs Roxas. "I really don't know, kid." _

_Hiccup would learn from Heather that his name is Gustav Larson, a small child taken from Berk, a place so familiar he can sense it, as if he is there. The smell of dirt and rain cling to his nose, a memory too far to relive. _

_The week flies by as Hiccup teaches Gustav the ropes and tricks and ways to stay out of trouble. He bandages the eight-year-olds' cuts and bruises, and sometimes gets the chance to whisper a lullaby to him underneath the stars. Covertly, he helps Gustav survive even though his traitorous mind tells him that he should give up._

_Even though he loathes to admit it, Gustav gives him a floundering hope. _

_Gustav is carried out gently by Riku, like a babe, eyes open, and lifeless body. Hiccup knew he wouldn't last the week, and he watches them go through the back door. His heart wept and his hope crashed and burned. He cries to himself in the darkness of the night, and he doesn't stop; not even when Heathers' father creeps into his room. He is numb again for another little life has been turned into the soul of an ethereal angel. Another life he couldn't save. _

_His clothes slowly shed from his skin. _

_Gustav's hopeful eyes haunt his dreams as he blacks out from the pain._

_The taste of grass and coppery blood grows strong in his mouth. _

Maria gently touches his shoulder, her maternal voice pulling him out of his memories. "Hey, Hiccup, do you want us to take you home?" she asks, concerned. "I'm sorry if we scared you with this—,"

"No, no, it's fine," Hiccup responded automatically as he forced himself to continue to move. "I'm fine."

The lie is obvious.

"Are you sure?" Rhys inquired. "You're looking a touch pale." The bowl is taken from his small hands. "How about you relax a bit, eh?"

Gently but firmly, he's pushed onto the bar stool. His limbs move robotically, instinctively, but his thoughts don't follow. His friends, Anna, and Elsa start climbing into the kitchen with clamor. "Smells good, ma," grins Rapunzel.

With a closeness he would never flinch at, Camicazi wraps her arms comfortingly, protectively around his shoulder as she leans into him and he leans into her. "You 'kay?" she questioned, her breath hot against his ear.

_The rain drizzles lightly. There are children playing in their lawns, with childhood friends, but they pause and watch the government cars as they drive by, on the dirt and gravel roads, before following with curiosity. It makes Hiccup's stomach curl and churn for a life he could've had but didn't remember. _

_"__Selective amnesia," said the professional doctor when he'd awoken to find himself in a hospital room, two days after his rescue. "For some reason, you just couldn't bear to remember your past before you were kidnapped. So, your subconscious made you forget. The memories are still there, of course, but it's just blocked because your mind understands that you aren't ready to remember just yet."_

_They pull into the largest house – it looks like the oldest and it seems like majority of the town is here. Hiccup sees a blonde girl push her way to the front, hair pulled into pigtails. His heart wrenches as it whispers, Camicazi…_

_"__Alright, Hiccup?" says Eva. "Welcome home." _

_Slowly, as if it pains him to do so, Hiccup opens the door. One of the men from the car has walked to the front door and knocked. A familiar woman answers with green eyes so much like his. His heart beats furiously, sobbing, mommy…_

_As Hiccup climbs out of the car, clutching the small cat that was given to him as a gift, Toothless, he'd named it, as if he were a lifeline, and gasps erupted from around him as he closes the door. Toothless growls lightly in annoyance of the rain. A woman screams, then, a heartbreaking cry. _

_"__Hiccup! My little boy!" _

_The woman hugs him tightly, and he cries into her shirt. Maybe it's because she's touching the latest bruise on his back or maybe it's because it's been so long since someone hugged him like she was or maybe it was because she smelt like cinnamon and chocolate cookies and reminded him of a place he once called home, a place he cannot remember except for slippery memories and vacant scents and the smell of dirt and rain and the taste of grass and blood and metal in his mouth, and the sound of screams, of "we're just kids!" ringing in his ears in a poignant cry. _

_And then there are swarms of people surrounding him, hugging him, crying, sobbing, as they touch his shoulders, his fingers, his hair, his face, his nose, breathing out his name through weeping lips and eyes, as if he'd disappear once more. The crowds thin, somewhat, as they listen to the men and Eva explain everything, and it is a group of teens who approach him next. Hiccup doesn't speak. _

_"__Hey baby cousin," whispers the burly black-haired one. The twins on his right gives him a nod, their eyes speaking of the sorrow and grief they currently feel. There are two other blondes, both girls. They look related to one another – sisters, maybe. _

_"__Hey Hiccup," says the blonde girl wearing a headband, her hair in a single braid. _

_The other blonde, who looks a little younger than he, stares at him. He stares back. _

_And whispers, "Spoons,"_

_She smiles, such a disconsolate smile on her lips. "I prefer forks." __**[4]**_

_They stand there for a silent moment when a memory pings in his mind and he remembers another face, another boy. "Fishlegs?" he murmurs. _

_"__You don't remember, do you?" says the blonde, Camicazi, his mind supplies helpfully. "He's gone."_

_"__Gone?" repeats Hiccup, numbly. _

_The black-haired boy took a step forward, gently touching Hiccups' shoulder. He remembers the boy looking at him with such softness, tenderness, before. He was sick, he recalls, and the boy had gotten terrified and saw that Hiccup truly was smaller and weaker than any other in the town. It was a far cry from stealing his lunch money or giving him bruises during recess in their preschool days. _

_A tear slides down the boys' – Snotlout's, murmurs his heart – cheek, but Hiccup wonders if it was the rain, instead. _

_"__He's dead, Hiccup." __**[5]**_

"Hiccup?" prompted Camicazi.

"I'm fine," Hiccup lied. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you," bluntly, she responded. "But – okay. I won't push you. Just know that I will always be there for you, to the best of my ability. Okay?"

"Okay." Hiccup breathes out before closing his eyes, leaning his head onto her shoulder, hiding the tears that slide down his face. "Spoons?" he whispers against her clothed shoulder.

Even though all he sees is darkness and all he feels is her scratchy sweater and the tears he sheds, he knows Cami is smiling.

And he knows that it will be okay, somehow.

"I prefer forks," she responds, like she always does and always will.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPERATIVE NOTE<strong>

**I apologize now for the longness of this but this really is important to read and if I publish it in a separate chapter, it could get flagged and reported since it "technically" wouldn't be a chapter**

Okay, guys, this is it. The ball is rolling. Even though you may've not known it, the prologues and intros to THE LAND OF DRAGONS is **complete**. It is time for the plot to thicken and the main antagonists to be brought in for a chance to play. If you think the absurdity of these chapters are bad — you just wait. I am ready to write everything I have planned for the story (though there are still many ideas in my head) and it may have a sequel if it starts to exceed the twenty-thirty chapters I vaguely planned to write. Anyway, I hope I won't lose your interests so please buckle down in the roller coaster of insanity that I will dump onto you. Thank you for reading my story!

**_There will be many breakdowns and breaking points in this story with many characters. You've been warned._**

**[1] **– _Candor _by Pam Bachorz. What Hiccup did, I did to the book when I reached the ending. It was really screwed up and it ruined my childhood. Ruined, I say! However, her book _Drought _(the first book I've read from her) is amazing and beautiful and you should read it!

**[2] **– the neighborhood Wynter Borne and 429 Violet Dr. is made up, fictional, and if this happens to be a real neighborhood…well…I must have psychic abilities or something. Lol.

**[3] **– Desert Hills, AZ is a real place. Population is about 2K+ (2,000+ for those who don't know what the K stands for), and there is a lot of desert. It was a bit of word play I used, the desert referring to the fact that Punzie, Elsa, and Anna really were in the middle of nowhere, and it was with pure luck that Punzie was able to find a town – and before anyone asks, yes, Hiccup and the others were held captive in the same area. It was why he had such a violent reaction.

**[4] **– the whole "spoons" and "I prefer forks" **DOES NOT AND WILL NEVER **refer to the Twilight Saga, kay? Comprende? Don't even bring it up. It Cami's and Hiccup's safe password of some sort, you know? Like the whole "okay, okay" thing with Hazel and Gus in The Fault in Our Stars? Except they aren't in love. Get it? No? Okay…

**[5] **– Yes, *le sobs* Fishlegs is dead. There is a reason for this. He didn't die a pointless death. And, just a pointer, I don't do happy background stories. I tried. I screwed it up horribly. I just can't do it. Really, all of my love stories somehow turned into musicals and even then, those "happy endings" had some sort of abuse in them or tragedy. I've never been able to write a happy ending so please don't ask me to do it. Every character has a story whether it deals with being kidnapped or getting harmed in some way or watching a loved one get killed in front of you – all of my characters are broken in some way but they all help one another, in the end.

_If you don't like how I write my stories, just an F.Y.I., your opinion doesn't really matter to me, though I would love some criticism but not pointless cruelty and bullying – just no. I get bullied enough at school, I don't need it online as well._

And onto other important things…

**PAIRINGS: ** a lot of people are asking me about this but to be honest, I really don't know if this is going to be hetero or homo (male/female or male/male). I don't know and I probably won't until I complete my haphazard folder of notes or I get to a pivotal part in the story that deals with romance. Right now, Hiccup's thirteen. The only person in the story (thus far) that is near his age is Camicazi, whom he sees as a sister. Everyone else is older than him (look at ages/birthdays). Right now, romance is not that important to me. And to be honest, with the whole Hiccstrid – I love it but I absolutely **loathe **it because Astrid ignored Hiccup and was practically rude to him because he was the village runt and was a jealous little chit when Hiccup improved and bypassed her in Dragon training (even though, technically, Hiccup kind of, sort of, was cheating…but whatever…technicalities…_blegh_) so, to be honest, Hiccup only had a crush on her because the only option would've been Ruffnut.

**BACKGROUNDS: **I'm warning you readers thrice (or was it twice?), their personal backgrounds will not be pretty and sunshine and daisies—no. Maybe one or two characters will have a background like that but other than those odd ducklings? It ain't happening. You should brace yourself **_now_** or **_stop_** reading at this chapter if this alarms you. **There will also be many ****_triggers_**** to some people. **As my story progresses, so will detail, so will the slight gore Hiccup has tinted on, and so will the extensive use of underage drinking and underage drug use, and other things. **You have been warned extensively. **

**HICCUP'S MOTHER: **We will touch on Valka soon. I haven't decided yet but remember that Hiccup was told his mother was dead when he was in captivity, but then he sees her alive when he gets recued and taken home – but keep in mind, she **_lied _**to the government and police about Hiccup's kidnapping. Do we know why yet? No, we do not. (TBH, I don't even know what I'm going to do to this woman…)

**THE KIDNAPPERS: ** RECAP: the only kidnappers we know of, at this moment, is Heathers' father (who is nameless) and Gothel from _Tangled_. There is an entire… "organization" (and I use that word lightly) that deals with this and it will be revealed as soon as I figure out the name and who the main members are in it. Oh, F.Y.I., Gothel was not apprehended. They never found her. She's still out there ~creepy singing voice~

**CHARACTERS: **Any suggestions for some new characters to come in? I'm all ears for ideas.

**AGES/BIRTHDAYS: **Ok, some of you might be confused a bit on ages and birthdays so I'll tell you before someone asks. **Hiccup: **13-14 : March (dunno when, around the first to the tenth). **Camicazi: **12-13: June 9th. **Astrid: **15: September 3rd. **Snotlout & The Twins: **16 : May 12th & October 15th. **Punzie: **17: April 14th. ** Jack: **15-16: December 21st. ** Merida: **16 : July 9th.** Eugene: **18 : November 7th. **Anna: **17: January 19th. ** Elsa: **21: February 12th.

_That's everything for now. Sorry for the overload of information. I'm all hyped, now, I've wrote two chapters in the span of five hours. _

Sora [Kingdom Hearts]

Gustav Larson [Riders/Defenders of Berk/DreamWorks/Cartoon Network]

Gothel [Tangled]

Rhys & Maria Corona *I don't know their real names* [Tangled]


End file.
